Invisble Strings
by Usagi Sora
Summary: “That was easy,” the familiar voice of Haruno Sakura flooded Kakashi’s ears.“To easy, Neji are you sure there is no one else in hear?” Maito Gai’s confident voice shattered the darkness of Kakashi’s cell a smile crossed the Copy nin’s face.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip... _The monotonous sound rang through Hatake Kakashi's eardrums. The unpleasantness was not unfamiliar to him; in fact he had woken to it many times. Chills ran up and down his body, as the low dull ache in his right shoulder and lower left thigh began to ache from what, he did not know. Truth be told, he couldn't remember what had happened.

"_How long have I been out?"_ Kakashi questioned himself. _"It must be close to a week I have been lying here… but where is here? What happened?"_ These questions swirled around in his head threatening to take over him. Kakashi tried to pull himself to a sitting position but a sharp pain in his oblique kept him flat on his back. His cold, sweat-drenched body, convulsed with hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Rolling onto his side, Kakashi curled into a ball trying to stay warm. It wasn't long until the darkness took over him once again.

Kakashi woke not to the usual drip of water, but the hard crash of a body being thrown against a wall. And then there was another thud of a body. Another person being thrown against a wall he assumed. He strained his ears; he could hear two – wait - three people's footsteps. They were coming closer. Opening his mouth he tried to scream for help but nothing would come out of his parched lips.

"That was easy," the familiar voice of Haruno Sakura flooded Kakashi's ears.

"Too easy. Neji are you sure there is no one else in here?" Maito Gai's confident voice shattered the darkness of Kakashi's cell; a smile crossed the Copy Nin's face.

"Yes Gai I'm sure. They probably weren't after him," the calm Neji took a sideways glance at Gai. "Hatake is just ahead."

Wincing slightly at the sound of the door being opened, Kakashi tried to move but could not. He could hear Sakura stumble a little as her emerald eyes fell upon his bowed and disheveled figure. Again Kakashi tried to move but it was to no avail, his body was too cramped.

"Kakashi, don't move or you're going to make your injuries worse." Sakura knelt by Kakashi, the warmth of her knees on his back made his back muscles tense. After a quick moment of study she spoke again. "I am going to try to roll you onto your back, now this might hurt."

"He doesn't look so good Sakura," Gai pulled out his water sack and took a swig of its contents.

Kakashi tried to stifle a groan as the young Medic stretched out his body; her hands moved across his face. "Gai, give me your water please."

Sakura held out her hand demandingly. Gai rolled his eyes and placed it in the medic's hand. "So doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"I haven't started, but from what I can see, he's severely dehydrated, and is on the verge of hypothermia," delicately Sakura placed her hands on Kakashi's chest, a flow of warm chakra filling him. Kakashi could feel her chakra move along his highways. It hurt, beyond all reason and Kakashi was determined not to let show how much it hurt. Uncontrollably a moan of pain slipped from between the pursed lips of Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, I need you to drink some water okay. Do you understand me?" Sakura waited as the Copy Nin painstakingly nodded his head. "Neji could you lift him up please?"

Neji knelt behind the ill-treated Nin and gently lifted Kakashi to a sitting position. Kakashi's head lulled back unwillingly onto Neji chest. _"Why do I have to be so weak? This is so damn embarrassing!" _

Sakura smiled slightly as she gazed at the comical sight of Kakashi leaning on Neji. Kakashi could feel his cheeks turn pink as Sakura's eyes floated across him. She lifted Gai's water sack to Kakashi's lips and poured a small amount into his dehydrated mouth.

The cool sensation of water trickling down his throat made Kakashi cough/ Sakura's soft hands caught him from falling forwards. Again Sakura lifted the water sack to his lips but this time he was able to swallow. The water burned as it spilled down into his gullet, but he lifted his head to receive more. They repeated this process until Gai's water sack was completely empty.

"Sakura, I think it wise if we left," Neji stared past Gai his Byakugan glowing softly in the darkness. "We may have some unwelcome company."

"But I don't want to move him! He is already in bad shape; I don't want him to get worse!" Sakura said a little more forcefully then she wanted to.

"Sakura, if we stay here Hatake may not be the only one in critical condition," Neji's white eyes stared straight through Sakura's slightly tear filled eyes.

"You know Neji is right, and we don't want anymore casualties," Gai slung the limp Nin over his shoulders. "Once we get back into leaf country we will stop and you can work on him, okay?" Sakura nodded, knowing that Gai was right but she was still mad that they had to move.

Following closely behind Gai, Sakura's head was spinning. _"Why did Kakashi decide to stay out in the field? What was he doing taking on three Hidden Cloud Nin? What was he trying to prove?" _her eyes fell on the deep gash on the back of Kakashi's Anbu uniform. This cut had intrigued her mind for the past hours; the only thing that she could derive from it was that it was deep and had bled profusely and that he had being lying on his back while it was bleeding.

"Alright we'll stop here." Gai suddenly halted, lowering Kakashi gently to the ground. Sakura rammed into the backside of the doubled over Gai.

"Sorry Gai I wasn't trying to…" Sakura blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it! Ten Ten use to do the same thing to me, but next time keep an eye on what I am doing," Gai gave Sakura a big smile and his famous nice guy pose. At this, Neji couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to the warm sensation of someone else's chakra inside of him. He recognized that it as his former pupil, Haruno Sakura. The pain that her chakra had once caused was now gone. So was the scared little twelve year old girl he had once trained, instead a strong young woman had taken the place of the young girl. "_She must be at least twenty-five now. Children grow up so fast..." O_bserving Sakura healing him he wondered how he could have ever thought that she would be completely useless. Waiting till Sakura took a break to wipe the sweat from her brow he whispered. "Sakura?"

"Shhh. Here, eat this," Sakura brought a soft piece of bread to his mouth. Kakashi opened his mouth. As she placed her fingers inside, Kakashi closed his teeth around her fingers gently. Kakashi smiled, as Sakura blushed as bright as her pink hair.

"Kakashi, could you release my finger?" Kakashi relinquished his grip on her finger. Sakura smiled at him thinking to herself _'what in the hell was that all about?'_ Shaking her head she refocused her energies back to healing his wounds. Kakashi's stomach rumbled loudly reminding him that he hadn't eaten for days. Sakura gave him another piece of bread this time making sure her old sensei didn't bite her fingers. Kakashi smiled again as she started to work on a wound on his chest.

An hour or so passed in absolute silence. Kakashi could tell that Sakura's chakra was almost completely depleted. "Sakura, stop you're going to drain yourself completely. I'll survive till morning. Honest." Kakashi tried to put on his most stern look in order to convince Sakura not to drain herself completely.

"Alright, but I have to stay right by you incase your condition worsens!" Kakashi could see that she was still worried about his condition.

"That's fine with me," Kakashi patted the ground next to him. "I promise I won't bite."

Sakura smiled as she lay beside her sensei. Kakashi pulled her close so that her head rested on his chest. She was glad that the warmness of his body had returned to him. _"Just like old times…" _Sakura remembered her old team as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura. Sakura. Wake up," Neji's soft voice failed to wake her. A frown crossed his placid face. "_Now how to wake her?"_

"Come on, Neji, hurry up! We have orders to follow out!" Gai hissed at Neji.

"I can't get her to wake up!"

"Well don't just whisper sweet nothings in her ear! Give her a shake!"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he gently shook Sakura. "Your brilliant plan is failing to work!"

"She's not made of glass! You can shake her harder than that. She's completely worn out from healing Kakashi, so you're going to have to give her a good nudge."

"Fine. Sakura! Wake up!" Neji shook Sakura vigorously.

She woke with a start. "I'm up. I'm up! What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything, relax. Gai and I have to leave you. We're being sent to patrol the border near mist country; you are to accompany Kakashi back to the village. Do you understand?" Neji watched the sleepy jounin rub her eyes then pull them back in pain to discover that her hands were raw from chakra use.

"Hmm? Could you repeat that please?" Sakura forced herself to look at the nin who was crouched by her side.

Neji let out a small huff of frustration. "Gai and I are leaving you because we are on boarder patrol and you are to take Kakashi back to the village. Do you understand me?"

"No need to get your feathers in a ruffle," the sleepy nin was shocked at Neji's short temper. "And yes I understand you. Have fun with the…" a sudden burst of wind and the other two nin were off. "Border patrol. Oi wonder what got his knickers in a knot."

"Maybe he's not a night person," Kakashi's silky voice trickled into her ears as he pulled himself to a sitting position with grunt.

Sakura gave a light laugh. "Maybe. Lie back down. You're injured."

"No. I've been lying down too long. Besides, I'd enjoy a walk," Kakashi's mask crinkled as he smiled.

"Kakashi don't you dare get up! You're liable to reopen your wounds!" Sakura watched the defiant nin heave himself to a standing position. "Men and their egos."

"You coming or not?" Kakashi took a few wobbly steps before finding his balance.

"Sit down! You're injured! I cannot let you continue," she hoisted herself to a standing position.

"Tell you what; if you can catch me, I'll sit down."

"No! I don't want you running around. That will definitely reopen your wounds!" Sakura raised her voice in frustration.

"Well then let's just take a walk. I promise I won't reopen my wounds," Kakashi watched the inner struggle of Sakura with a smile

After a moment she nodded in consent to his request. "As long as you don't use any chakra I'm alright with it."

"Alright, now come on, let's get moving." Sakura watched her old sensei with a smile; she jogged lightly to his side. The two walked in silence enjoying each other's company.

Kakashi loved the night; he liked the calmness that world seemed to have; he loved how the moonlight would shimmer off of Sakura's rose bud hair- "_Stop that! Don't even think about Sakura like that! You can't just go around looking at women who are way too young for you. Besides old boy, she's already been through enough pain and I'm afraid you would only cause her more… damn it! Stupid Sharingan. Why do you cause me so much pain?"_

Sakura watched Kakashi slide his fingers under his headband to rub his eye. "Kakashi is your eye bothering you?"

He let out a slight laugh. "Yeah a little bit."

"I could ease the pain if you want."

"But your hands are already raw from drawing chakra to them."

"There fine I've had them burnt worse before."

"I don't want them to get any worse than they are now. I'm a tough old bird, I can take the pain."

"You're not old Kakashi," she paused then spoke softly. "No one should have to live in pain. Now, sit down."

She pointed to a near by stump jutting out from a small alcove by the lake they were walking by. "If you're thinking about healing me some more you can forget about it. I already told you I'll not have you burning your hands."

"Sit down now! Or will I be forced to seat you?" Sakura looked threateningly at him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have seat me," he said slyly.

"Fine," she ducked down to perform a spinning kick to take out his legs but he easily leapt out of the way.

"Sakura I may be injured but you are going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"I know," she created two other Sakura's using the shadow clone jutsu, then the three Sakura's went running off into underbrush of the forest.

"I take it that I only taught you to hide," he rubbed his eye again _"Damn it, it hurts."_

Sakura fell from the tree branch above, taking Kakashi down to the ground with her sitting on top of his hips with her hands on his sleek toned upper arms.

"Don't let your guard down, Kakashi-senpai."

He smiled; he was pleased with her progress. _"But still so much to learn."_ Kakashi grabbed her forearms and pushed her over onto her back. He held her wrists above her head while he straddled her hips keeping her legs pinned. He could feel her breath quicken as he leaned towards her. Kakashi whispered softly into her ear. "Keep your guard up, Sakura."

Sakura wrenched one of her hands out of his grip. She struck his solarplex then taking advantage of his stunned state she pushed him off of her. She took a flying leap at him throwing a feeble punch at him. Kakashi easily batted her attack away but went flying when her crescent kick hit him. Landing on the tree stump that she had pointed out to him Kakashi began to chuckle at his former student's strategy.

"What so funny?" his chuckle slowly became a hearty laugh. "What? You don't think I did a good job?" Sakura enjoyed his laughter even though she was slightly confused as to why he was laughing. She knelt down putting her arms on his thighs looking up at him.

"I underestimated you," Kakashi grinned rustling her hair as his laugh subsided.

She wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or as an offence. "Now let me see that eye of yours." She reached up to pull off his headband; his hand caught her wrist with lightening speed. Turning her hand to see her raw palm he gingerly held her hand as he ran his fingers over her damaged skin. Then slowly he began to heal her skin.

She gasped slightly at the pain. "Kakashi don't you'll…"

"Cause more damage to myself," Kakashi finished healing her hand. "Give me your other hand, or will I have to fight you for it?" his eyes met Sakura's deep green gaze.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to fight me," she whispered. Kakashi took her other hand knowing that she wouldn't attempt to fight him again.

"Where did you learn this?" Sakura's eyes watched his skilled hands run over her own.

"Basic training when you enter the Anbu. I'm sorry if I caused you pain, I was never really good at the healing techniques," his good eye was still staring at her delicate hand. "There that should feel better."

"Thank you, Kakashi," she reached up and slowly removed his headband. He quickly covered it to protect it from the glow of the moon.

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that the light bothers it."

Sakura softly cupped the side of Kakashi's face as she watched him struggle to open his eye. "Its alright, you can keep it closed."

Kakashi's mask creased as he smiled, lowering his hand. Sakura delicately traced around his eye admiring his strong face. Slowly she began to push her chakra into him. She closed her eyes in concentration as she tried to heal the chakra highway in his eye. Kakashi watched Sakura with his good eye.

"_She's become so beautiful... argh! stop that! You cannot think of your former student in that way!" d_espite his mind's best effort he continued to admire her. His eyes followed the sleek contour of her well-formed body to her well-rounded breasts; he ripped his eyes away from her scorning himself.

"Kakashi-senpai would you please stop staring at my body," a slight frown fell over her serene face.

Kakashi blushed, mentally slapping himself for his gaze. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again," her eyes remained closed. "Kakashi, why did you stay away so long?"

He grimaced inwardly; it wasn't a hard question to answer. "The village holds many painful memories for me."

"Like Sasuke?" Kakashi nodded. There was a long silence between the two. Then Sakura murmured softly. "You don't have to come back to the village if it's too hard, but if you choose to, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

Sakura finished healing his Sharingan the best that she could. "There, that should feel better. Anywhere else that hurts?" Kakashi just smiled. "Well are you in pain?"

"Of course not, now let yourself rest" Kakashi lied as he took hold of her hand. "You've worked yourself too hard. See? You burnt your hands again."

"They're not that bad Kakashi. Now tell me; where do you hurt." Sakura saw right through his lie.

He just smiled at the young woman's persistence. "Come now. What will happen if both of us are injured? You must rest." taking her hand again he lead her toward a small grove of shrubs on the edge of the forest. "This looks like a good place for a nap. don't you think?"

"Yes but I can't let your condition worsen!" Sakura argued as she followed the nin on all fours to the middle of the bushes. The two lay down on the cool mossy ground.

"Sakura how many times have I told you: I'll be fine?"

"I don't believe you! I can't loose you too! I can't loose you," Sakura bit her lip to hold back her tears.

Kakashi pulled Sakura gently into his arms. "Sakura you're not going to loose me. I'm right here. Feel me; hear me; I'm alive. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The first rays of sunlight burst through the green leaves of the Konoha canopy, tinting it soft shades of red, yellow, and orange. The moon dangled lazily in the sky; grinning widely at the sun. The dew-laden leaves sparkled like emeralds in the morning light. A dark figure crouched skillfully on a tree limb, examining the jeweled canopy below; patiently it waited for its prey. A tiny dart of movement caught the figure's eye, watching intently, he caught a glimpse of his target: two Konoha shinobi. Leaping from his branch, he plummeted into the canopy below. Landing softly on a branch, he took off toward the unsuspecting pair.

"Gai, someone's here," Neji activated his Byakugan. Gai landed beside him.

"Can you see who it is?"

The figure dropped in front of them. "Sasuke!" Gai and Neji yelled.

"So you do remember me," An arrogant grin slithered across the tall shaded figure of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Neji eyed Sasuke.

"I've been gone so long and all you have to say to me is 'what are you doing here'? How impolite."

"What do you want?" Neji hissed pulling out a kunai.

"Put away your kunai. I'm not here to kill you; as tempting as it maybe."

"Stop avoiding my question," Neji threw his knife at a tree branch beside Sasuke's head. "Next time I won't miss."

"I'm sure you won't," he smirked. Sasuke disappeared then reappeared beside Gai. Caught off guard, Gai went tumbling towards the ground as Sasuke punched him. Neji threw a jab, but Sasuke caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. "Pathetic Hyuuga. I had expected more from you," sneering he drew his chakra to his hand forming the chidori and thrusting it into Neji's abdomen. "Now listen up Hyuuga. I have a message for you to deliver."

* * *

Genma took a deep breath of the morning air. The sun, peeking up over the mountains, greeted his face with warm salutations. He had been sent to find Kakashi and Sakura and escort them back to the village. Finding them would be the easy part but getting them back would be difficult. Kakashi had been running from the village for quite a few years now. Genma guessed that it had to do with past or his former student - gone traitor. Stopping by a lake, Genma's eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar sight of his friend's footprint.

"Gotcha'" Genma followed them into the underbrush lifting up a low branch he saw the figures of Hatake Kakashi and Sakura. "Well what do we have here? Kakashi and the pink haired jounin," Genma smiled slyly.

"Oi? What are you doing here, Genma?" Kakashi rolled over to face his friend.

"I was just running an errand when I happened to come across you two love birds," he smirked.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter would you," Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, right. I believe you," Genma rolled his eyes. "I take it she's a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, I'll wake her up."

"Nah, leave her be. By the looks of it you worked her hard last night," Kakashi punched Genma. "What was that for?"

"For being you."

"You up for sparring old man?" Genma grinned holding out his hand.

"Of course. Just go easy on me," Kakashi took his hand.

"Never," Genma pulled the Copy Nin to his feet jabbing his kidney.

"That's not fair. I wasn't ready," Kakashi rubbed his side.

"Kakashi. When do I ever play fair?" Genma took another swing at Kakashi but he jumped out of the way and ran for the lakeside. Genma followed him trying to put Kakashi in a headlock but he ducked out of reach. Bursting out of the bush the two nin tripped over each other falling on the mossy ground. They jumped to their feet, both wearing the same cocky grin.

"I see you haven't lost your gracefulness," Genma teased.

"And you haven't lost your attitude. Keep it tai-jutsu, okay?" Kakashi stepped in elbowing Genma in the ribs.

"You take all the fun out of everything, you know that?" he wheezed, striking back with a kick. Kakashi jumped out of the way. "Hey, no fair you moved!"

"Genma, when do I ever play fair with you?"

"Never," Genma's back kick landed its target, sending the Copy Nin into the lake. Genma burst into laughter as the Sharingan user emerged from the lake, looking like a drowned rat.

"You could have told me you wanted to swim."

"That would have taken the fun out of it," Genma chucked as Kakashi pulled lake weed out of his hair. Kakashi lunged at his sniggering friend. Genma leapt out of the way. Kakashi quickly changed his direction, jumping, he tackled Genma, sending them tumbling into the lake. Genma was the first to surface. He waited until Kakashi surfaced before he pushed his head back down into the water.

"Come on old boy you can get outta' that!" There was a rustle in the trees.

"Genma, where is Sakura?" Gai yelled bursting from the trees.

"She's in the underbrush over there," Genma let go of Kakashi's head.

"God damn it Genma you almost drowned me! Why I ought a…" Kakashi's attention turned to the bloody mess in Gai's arms. "Gai what happened to Neji?" Kakashi stumbled out of the water.

"What's all the shouting about?" Sakura yawned emerging from the underbrush.

"Sakura its Neji. We were attacked while on patrol and …" Gai gently law Neji on the dew covered grass.

"How many attacked you?" Sakura's brain finally snapped into action as she ran over to Gai and Neji.

"One."

"I see. Gai could you move? I need some light to see the damage," Sakura knelt down running her hands over the cold unconscious nin's face. Her hands moved down his shoulders and over his abdomen where her hands met the warm sensation of blood.

"Genma, go get Tsunade right now," Sakura began to undo Neji's jacket.

"Would you rather I carried him back?"

"No, he won't make it to the village," Genma nodded and took off for the village as Sakura slipped the blood soaked garment off, revealing a deep gash in his stomach. She gagged; Neji's skin was burned, then the scab that formed had been ripped off. Slowly she ran her fingers over the open wound. Her eyes tightly shut in concentration she sat unmoving for a moment. Mentally calming herself, down she opened her eyes again drawing chakra to her hands.

Sakura jumped as Kakashi placed his hands under hers. "Kakashi-senpai what are you doing?"

"Helping you heal. I am not a medic so you will have to guide my chakra to the right places, I already know how to heal."

"Kakashi I can't!"

"Yes you can. I believe in you. All you have to do is guide my chakra and I will do the healing," Kakashi paused watching Sakura's inner struggle. "Now are you going to guide me or do you want me to attempt this myself?"

Kakashi began to push his energies into the injured man. He felt Sakura's chakra immediately met his. "Kakashi, you need to ease up the flow a little bit, if you don't you might cause damage to his surrounding tissue. That's better, now just keep it like that."

"No problem."

An hour passed in silence; the only sound heard was that of Gai's constant pacing. The sun began its slow descent towards the hills as sweat formed on Kakashi's brow. He could feel his body ache from the strain of chakra use.

Sakura knew that he was in pain. She was amazed at how long he had been able to last considering that he was still severely injured. "Kakashi-senpai, thank you for your help you can stop now. I can tell you are tried."

"You sure Sakura?"

"Yes, thank you Kakashi," he gently slid his hand out from hers. Sakura took a deep breath before she began her work again.

Kakashi got up and walked over to worried Gai. Gai smiled. "Such a beautiful blossom, wouldn't you say, Kakashi?" Gai teased.

"Gai, I don't think of my students in that way." Kakashi whispered.

"Sure you don't; you just watch her longingly and protect her at every moment possible. You only live once you know."

"I know, but she's so young and I'm so… "

"Old. I wouldn't say that, you are just a little more seasoned then her that's all. You're still young." Kakashi scoffed. "You can't deny it."

A couple more hours passed in silence. Suddenly Sakura let out a slight scream as she felt a hand grab at her shirt collar. Kakashi and Gai jumped at the sound.

"Sakura!" Neji's grip remained tight on her shirt. Sakura slowly lowered Neji back down to the ground. Gai and Kakashi knelt beside her wearing the same concerned face.

"Relax, Neji its alright."

"Sakura, he's back. Sasuke is back," Sakura winced at the name; Kakashi turned away. "He told me to tell you that," Neji took a couple of labored breaths. "He told me that he is coming to kill you. He's going to…" Neji's voice faded as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What? He's going to what?" Sakura gave him a slight shake. Tears began to roll down her soft pink cheeks. "Damn it!" Sakura wiped her eyes in frustration at her lack of composure.

Kakashi pulled her into a gentle embrace hiding her face. Sakura bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. She composed herself again; taking a deep breath, she returned her attention to Neji. "Sorry."

"It's alright, we all get shaken up sometimes," Genma's figure caught his eye. Kakashi whispered softly in her ear. "You can stop Sakura, Tsunade is here." She let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi lifted her up moving out of the way of Tsunade.

"Good job, Sakura," Tsunade placed her hands on Neji's abdomen. "If it weren't for you, I'd say he'd be dead right now."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "Let's get you cleaned off," Kakashi took her to the shore of the lake. He fumbled around in his vest until he found a cloth. Dipping it in the lake he began to rub the blood off her hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Kakashi rinsed the cloth. "You should go for a swim, to get the blood out of your clothing."

Sakura smiled. "Alright," she pulled herself to a stand as Kakashi took her arm. "Thanks. Race ya'!" she sprinted into the cool moonlit waters.

"No fair you got a head start!" He dove in, surfacing beside her relaxed figure.

"Kakashi, what was Gai teasing you about earlier?"

"He was teasing me about my old age."

"Your not old Kakashi," he gave a faint smile. "Really, you're not!"

"You don't think I'm old?"

"No."

"You two turtle doves alright out there?" Genma yelled from the shore.

Sakura blushed sinking into the water. Kakashi yelled back. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No, not really!"

"Why are you hiding?" Kakashi swam over to Sakura. "Are you alright? Do you feel ill?" He pulled her out of the water. "You're… blushing." Sakura looked away from his quizzical gaze.

"I'm getting cold, let's get out, okay?" Sakura waded towards the shore.

"Alright… last one out has to challenge Gai to a wrestling match," Kakashi ran past Sakura, playfully pushing her back down into the water. She grabbed his arm, pulling him down with her. The pair landed with a big splash, bursting into laughter. Genma and Gai rolled their eyes in unison as they watched the pair run after each other falling all over the shore.

"Hatake most certainly has no interest in Sakura," Genma stifled at laugh.

"Most certainly not. Look at them, they look like they hate each other with a passion!" Gai remarked sarcastically.

"Indeed," they watched Kakashi and Sakura jog over to them.

"What are you two hens gossiping about now?" Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh nothing. Sakura are you cold?" Genma slapped Kakashi's back.

"A little but I'm alright."

"A little! This cannot do! A fair maiden such as yourself should not have to endure the cold, come Genma we must find some wood," Genma and Gai took off.

Within half an hour, Genma and Gai had built a roaring fire. The four nin sat leisurely around it sharing stories of their glorious pasts. The warmth of the fire and soft murmur of male voices tickled at Sakura's consciousness tempting her into a deep sleep. As her tired eyes floated downward, her head met the familiar feel of Kakashi's shoulder. He pulled her tired body close to his own; she smiled drifting away into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke with a start; the room spun rapidly about him. He heaved his sweat-drenched body to a seated position as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Slowly the room centered itself allowing him to catch his breath. Little by little he pulled himself up to a standing position, taking a couple of wobbly steps his face collided with a door. After recovering from the shock he quietly slid the door open. He took a step out into the grassy courtyard. The cool night breeze tousled his hair, tickling his eardrums. He closed his eyes focusing on the figure creeping through the shadows behind him.

"Good evening Sasuke, having trouble sleeping?" Kabuto's voice slithered through the darkness.

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't strain yourself; you could bring on another episode," he said with mock concern.

"Like I care."

"You should, you know you are very difficult to handle when you have an episode."

"Then why don't you just fix me?"

Kabuto laughed. "I can't. If it weren't for your bloodline you would be completely controlled by Orochimaru and we wouldn't have this little…problem."

"Hn."

"Don't treat me with such disdain, after all I am the one who has watched over you all of these years."

"Not a whole lot of good it's done me," Kabuto silently drew a knife then threw it at him. Sasuke turned around grabbing Kabuto's hand holding it above his head pinning Kabuto against the wall. "Don't touch me."

"I haven't touched you," an arrogant grin pulled at the corners of Kabuto's mouth, Sasuke glared back. He relinquished his grip on Kabuto's wrist tossing him aside. "I don't understand why Orochimaru chose you. Besides your bloodline, you have nothing to offer. You only complicated things. You decreased him to nothing more than a personality. You only gave him a half life." Sasuke glared at him.

He smiled relishing the look of hatred from the young nin's eyes. "Leave me alone, I have nothing further to discuss with you."

"I disagree. Why don't you tell me why you attacked your old team mates?"

"I didn't, he did. I have no quarrel with them, but he does."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I am not him."

"Oh but you are Sasuke, you are him and he is you," Sasuke turned his back and took off towards the forest. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from you," he grabbed at his head and crouched down in pain. A high-pitched scream filled his head as everything began to spin into darkness. "To make sure a message got through."

"Don't be seen."

"I won't."

* * *

"Sakura, wake up," the pink hair ninja arched her back as she stretched, ignoring the gentle naggings of Neji. Rolling his eyes he gave her a nudge. "GOOD MORNING!"

She yawned opening her emerald eyes. "I'm up, I'm up. Oh good morning Neji," she sat up. "How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better."

She gave a slight laugh. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours."

"You really should be resting!"

"I'm alright. I didn't use a lot of chakra, I just lost a fair amount of blood."

"You should still be resting! There is no need for you to make your healing process any harder!" Neji looked down at the demanding pink haired girl and burst into laughter at her expression. "What's so funny? What? Was it something I said?"

"No, no it's just the look you gave me," his laughter died away. "You really shouldn't worry so much, its not good for you."

"Indeed it is not," Kakashi interrupted the two. "Sakura if you are awake enough we would like to get going. We would like to be back in the village before sun down."

"I am awake, where is Tsunade and the others?"

"They went back to the village earlier this morning, there was some urgent business she had to take care of. She left Neji and I under your care."

"I see, where is Gai?"

"Right hear," Gai landed softy beside his rival. "Good morning Sakura I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did, thanks."

"Good to hear," Gai tossed a small bag at Sakura. "Here's your breakfast."

"Oh, thanks," Sakura opened the bag up and began to eat its contents.

"I'm going to go for a swim anyone want to join me?"

"I'll join you," Neji gave a nod of consent.

"Okay then, lets be off," Gai and Neji headed to the lake leaving Sakura and Kakashi standing alone in the morning's sunlight.

Kakashi watched intently her as she chewed her food. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"If you are trying to intimidate me with your stare you going to have to try a lot harder."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you. I am just admiring you that's all," she eyed him suspiciously. "Honestly."

"Yeah, right. I believe you," she paused. "Are you going to be okay going back?"

He laughed. "What was that thing Neji said about worrying?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"If you keep pushing the subject I won't be," the two sat in silence for a couple of moments as she finished her breakfast. "I guess we should be heading off."

"I'll go call Gai and Neji," Sakura called the swimmers in. After Gai and Neji dried off the four headed off for the Konoha village.

* * *

The sun had long retired itself for the day as the ninja's reached the village. The doors stood wide open for them as a familiar figure bounded up to meet them.

"Hey there!" Naruto sauntered up to the weary travelers. "Well what has the cat dragged in this time?" his eyes caught a glimpse of silver hair. "Kakashi old buddy where have you been?"

"I've been around," Kakashi turned his face to the moon. "I'm tired I'll see you later okay?"

Naruto pounced on him, flattening him to the ground. "You won't see me later! You will see me now! You know I've got a bone to pick with you. You really shouldn't have left us for so long. We missed you very much!"

He smiled. "Naruto I missed you to but I'm tired, sweaty and sore. As much as I would love to talk with you I really just want to go to bed right now. I tell you what I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"But I want to talk to you now!"

"Naruto, Kakashi is very tired right now. He is in no shape to see you this evening, he needs to go home and rest. Doctors orders," Sakura demanded.

Looking thoroughly disappointed he got up off of Kakashi and pulled him to his feet. "Alright Sakura you won this round, but promise me you'll show up tomorrow to 'kay?" he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Okay, when and where?"

"The bar by your place at nine o'clock," he turned to leave. "Oh and make sure he comes on time please."

She shook her head at the blonde haired man as he trotted away. "I'm going to turn in for the night if that's all right with you Sakura," Neji whispered in her ear.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me to, good night Sakura, Kakashi," Gai nodded to his old friend then vanished.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," she turned to the lanky nin who stood silently looking at the gates. "You alright?"

"I forgot how big the gates are."

"Do you want to stay at my house?"

"I would like that."


	5. Chapter 5

The stars floated lazily in the sky. The moon hung low over the Konoha village casting long shadows onto the trees. Two nin walked leisurely together enjoying each other's company. They stopped when they came across a small house that was nestled in between an apartment building and a teahouse. Sakura pulled out a key from her vest and slid it into the lock; she opened the door to a well-kept and tidy living room. Closing the door she turned on a set of lights, teasingly Kakashi flicked them off. He took a step closer to her so that their bodies were touching; gently he pulled her into an embrace from behind. Holding her slender body close to his he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I have a confession," he drew in her scent. "I have tried to push you out of my mind but you continue to haunt me day in and day out. I am intoxicated by your presence. Sakura, If you don't feel anything for me let me know and not another word of this shall pass my lips, but if you do then please tell me," he whispered desperately in her ear. "I know it is against the code to have feelings for anyone, but I am human, I cannot change that fact."

They stood in silence for a moment that felt like and eternity until she finally answered him. "I…" she paused. "I feel the same way about you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Then you accept me?"

She smiled turning to face him lifting up his tilted headband. "Of course I accept you."

His mask crinkled as he smiled back at her gently he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He lay her down softly on its covers then sat beside her. She looked at him with a quizzical gaze until he replied. "Sakura, may I enter your bed?"

"Only if you take of that mask of yours," she smiled.

"Deal," he grinned straddling her hips as he slowly pulled down his mask.

* * *

Panic raced through Sasuke's veins as he dashed through the moonlit treetops. He was tired, sore, hungry, and completely lost. He knew that he had to go home but where was home? He slowed his mad dash to a halt. As he wiped the sweat from his brow his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar sight. An old ruined village that he and his former teammates had come across many years ago. "O_nly another day of traveling and I will be there," _he grinned thinking to himself as he rose to his feet, as did the shadow that followed him.

* * *

The early morning light crept through the curtains of Sakura's bedroom wrapping the two ninjas up in a soft glowing embrace. Kakashi could feel his partner begin to stir; he smiled as she struggled to wake up herself up.

"Good morning beautiful," he placed his hand on her smooth waist.

She yawned and rolled over to face him. "So you weren't dream."

"Nope."

"What time is it?"

"Around seven o'clock."

She yawned again as she sat up. "Time to get up I guess."

He pulled her back down and rolled on top of her. "We don't have to get up if we don't want to," he grinned mischievously.

"But Tsunade will be expecting us both," she stroked his gray hair.

"Not for another hour or two," he ran his finger along her stomach all the way to her lips. He kissed them softly; he could feel the anticipation in her as he trailed his kiss back down the line he had traced. Her fingers ran through his hair gently grasping at it as he explored her body. She let out a gasp as his fingers slipped between her thighs. Smiling at her reaction he gently caressed her more. She arched her back in pleasure letting out a soft moan, and with this encouragement he continued his exploration. He could feel her breath quicken beneath him.

"Kakashi," she whispered in his ear, already anticipating what she was going to say he gently shifted himself so he could slide between her thighs. Her legs wrapping gently around his toned body.

"I am not hurting you am I?" her soft panting encouraged him more.

"Not at all."

* * *

"Look who decided to show up!" Naruto raised his hand to show his friends where he was. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to show! But you did so it's all good."

"Yes indeed it is," he took a seat beside Naruto. "So what kinds of trouble have you been getting yourself into?" Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone.

"What! You think I have been getting into trouble, what would have ever given you that idea?" Naruto playfully slapped Kakashi on his back.

"Well I can recall a couple of instances that might give me that impression," Sakura laughed at the remark.

Naruto put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner and laughed slightly. "Let's not bring them up 'kay?" Kakashi smiled. "Well I got myself married and we are expecting a child in a couple of months and…"

"To who?"

"Hyuuga Hinta."

"Yeah, they got married about two years ago, you where gone when it happened," she looked down at the table.

"Sorry it couldn't be helped."

"So where did you disappear to?"

"I went on a vacation."

"Really? A vacation that has you coming back looking like a bunch of hamburger meat?"

"I was just having a little fun that's all."

"Fun that gets you just about killed?" her eyebrow lifted as their eyes met.

"I wasn't almost dead."

"Then what were you? And why where you being held prisoner?"

He sat in silence for a while before replying. "Alright I will tell you two what I was doing there." He closed his eyes as memories of pain and torture fled back. He could still feel the heat from the burning village and hear the screams of trapped women and the children. The sounds of dying men reaching out for his help or cursing him and what he had done still rang loudly in his ears.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Sakura leaned across the small table towards him. Five Nin burst into the dark muggy bar, two had ripped shirts and the others were covered in a thin layer of blood. Genma, one of the five nin caught a glimpse of the silver haired Nin.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he sat himself down beside the pink haired medic.

"What happened?" Naruto gave him a look concern and interest.

"We ran into a old friend of yours, hey miss get me a scotch," he waved at a bartender.

"Was it Sasuke?" concern crossed her brow.

"Whoa what are you a physic? Thanks miss you're a real sweetheart. You sure know how to treat a man right," he shot her one of his famous girl-grabbing smiles; she rolled her eyes as the bartender blushed.

"No, we had a run in with him to."

"Really?" Naruto almost jumped out of his seat. "What was he doing here?"

"I'll tell you later," she whispered to the livid blonde.

"He was acting pretty weird when we came a across him, it was like he was having some kind of fit or something. He was yelling to himself 'leave me alone I have nothing further to do with you!' then he said 'yes you do! You promised yourself to me you foolish child'. He argued with himself for quite a while before he took off that's when he ran into us."

"So where is he now?"

"I don't know he ran off pretty fast, we couldn't track him."

"Whose blood is it?" Naruto leaned towards Genma.

"Sasuke's, you see we tried to corner him but he panicked and try to jump over us, I got him in the chest with my knife while he was in mid-jump."

"Why didn't you track him?"

"We were attacked by someone else, Kabuto I think but he got away. I think that they were working together but I can't be sure."

"Why did you come back?"

"We had a total of 11 men on our team, we were the only ones that came out relatively unscathed. Oy, Kakashi you don't look so well, you been drinking?" Genma tuned his attention to his old friend.

Kakashi's mind snapped back to reality. "Nah, I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Really form what?" Genma smiled slyly.

"Oh nothing."

"Is that so?" he taunted.

"Yes."

"I think your lying, I bet it has something to do with that pink haired beauty," Kakashi kicked him hard on the shin. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for."

"Do you want to take this out side?"

"Excuse me Genma Lady Hokage has sent for us," one of his teammates interrupted shyly.

"Of course, we'll finish this tomorrow," he got up and left with his team.

"Sasuke's back," she whispered horrified to herself.

"That can't be a good thing," Naruto looked at the ground griping his glass tightly.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do, nothing," Kakashi leaned on his hands.

"I refuse to do nothing! We have to hunt him down right now! We can't just let him get away after what he did!" he stood up looking angrily at Kakashi.

"That is the fastest way to get yourself killed. We don't know how much he has learned or what exactly is wrong with him. If we run rashly out to find he we would end up walking into a trap. No we will wait here until we are given orders to find him."

"But we are the only ones who know his fighting style!"

"And Sasuke knows our fighting styles as well. There are many people who have dealt with Uchiha, Naruto."

"It will be three on one!"

"It doesn't matter if we out number him he still has the element of surprise."

"Then why don't we set up a trap for him?"

"It won't work, he is not that dumb. And if I know him well enough he will be miles away by now."

"We have to hunt him down! So he doesn't kill anyone else! We can't let him… I can't let him," tears weld up in the tormented blondes eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto he won't find Hinta, my word as a friend," Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's.

"You promise?"

"We both do."

* * *

Sorry about the slow update, I have been really busy lately. Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments! They have been so much fun to read. Let me know what you think, and if you find any errors or something doesn't make sense please let me know. Thanks for reading 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's hurried footsteps echoed through the mountain range. He could hear them yelling at him, his own people were attacking him, but why? He couldn't remember what he had done. His hand met the warm sensation of blood running down the front of his clothing. The steel kunai had barely scathed his skin yet the wound bled profusely. He could still see in his mind the ninja who had thrown it; he had long tan colored hair and was chewing on a senbon. He ran in terror and anger he knew they would send hunters after him. He would be easy to track, his doom was almost certain. Something caught his eye in the bush; he squinted to see what it was. His foot caught a tree root. He panicked as he began to careen down the mountainside. He tried to focus his chakra to slow him but he was too tired. His hands shot out searching for anything to grab. His back hit a rock resulting in a sharp pain. A fallen tree branch caught his left leg tearing it open. He screamed in pain. When his body finally rolled to a stop he found himself face down on a ledge overlooking a river. His blood began to pool around; he could hear footsteps draw near. This was it there was no way for him to escape. The hunter nin had found him.

The nin stepped closer; he could hear him drawing a kunai. "So the great Uchiha Sasuke is to die from a tumble down a mountainside?" a familiar voice taunted.

"Shut up Kabuto!"

"You couldn't even stop yourself from falling, how pathetic," he crouched by the bloody young man. "Lets roll you over and get you cleaned up."

Sasuke's muscles tightened in pain as he rolled him over with out concern. "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you, I followed Orochimaru," he pulled him to a sitting position with one of his arms on his shoulder. "Get up. There is a river just below this ledge, we can wash your injuries there." The pair hobbled down the rocky face to the meandering river. Kabuto walked him into the cool water, relishing in the look of pain on the young Uchiha's face.

"It was you in the bush wasn't it?"

"Yes," he smiled at his anger. "Come on let's get you healed up," he pulled him gruffly towards the shore.

"We should move on, they will find us soon."

"No they won't I set up a little distraction for them."

"I hope you didn't kill any of them." Kabuto smiled in reply. "You're a bastard you know that."

"May I remind you that it was _you_ that it was you who deserted them for us."

"Not that it helped me any, my bother is still alive!" Kabuto pushed his finger deep into the gash on his back making him scream.

"Don't you ever say that we have not fulfilled our promises. It is you that is that is preventing us from killing Itachi, you are not strong enough," he whispered cruelly in his ear. "Come on," he dragged his body out of the water and dropped him hard on the ground. "You just wait here while I gather some fire wood." Sasuke glared up at him from the flat of his back. The water had chilled him to the bone causing his body to shiver uncontrollably. He tried to fight the darkness that was coming over him as he slowly lapsed into a restless slumber.

* * *

"_Sasuke you are sure that you want to do this? I mean we don't know what the complication could be…" Kabuto's voice was filled with worry for the sixteen year old._

"_Yes, I need to become more powerful to avenge my clan," he stated calmly as they walked into a bright courtyard in the complex to meet Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru smiled at the strong Uchiha child. "Come Sasuke, stand right here in front of me." He stood in silence. "Now close your eyes," Orochimaru placed his hands on Sasuke's head. "Just relax this won't hurt."_

_Kabuto watched closely as he began to take over Sasuke's body. Orochimaru's old body slow began to disappear into Sasuke's. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his body trembled with pain every inch of his body was screaming at him. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Orochimaru's hands and ripped them off of his head, Orochimaru screamed in fury as the rest of his body disappeared. Sasuke fell to his knees clutching his head; he could hear Kabuto yelling at him_

"_Sasuke you idiot what have you done! You killed him! You know you weren't supposed to take his hands off of you! I told him you weren't strong enough to take the pain! I should have been the one not you!" he shouted in anger hitting the boy on the back. "You stupid child!" _

_He stopped his yelling for a moment when felt something wet fall on his arm that held the boy up. It was teardrops, the child was crying? He looked again but the color had changed to a crimson red, he was crying blood. Kabuto tilted his head back; the Sharingan was spinning rapidly as blood flowed out of his tear ducts and running down his pale face._

"_Shit!" he exclaimed hoisting the boy up and running to his medical room. He placed the boy down on the cold steel bed; Sasuke writhed in pain from the cool surface. The room spun about him in a jumble of blacks, grays and reds. He watched Kabuto pull out a needle and hold his body still while he pushed the clear liquid into his body. The liquid burned as it entered his body he screamed kicking Kabuto off of himself. He threw Kabuto against the wall knocking him unconscious. Sasuke ran as best he could out of the compound. His body ached as he ran through the autumn forest. His vision became blurred and he stumbled on a rock. He laid in shock for a moment as he tried to figure out where he was. His eyes focused on a dark shape at the edge of the meadow form where he lay, the shape walked closer._

"_Leave me alone!" he screamed at the advancing shape, it did not reply nor desist its leisurely pace towards him. "I said leave me alone," tears weld up in his eyes._

_The shape crouched beside him and ran his fingers along his back. "My poor pathetic little brother you are in the same state of terror as when I left you. What have you gotten yourself into now?" the shape sneered. He looked up to meet the eyes of another Uchiha._

"_Itachi! You bastard!" Itachi struck him._

"_Didn't they teach you manners at that school of yours? You should address your older brother with more respect."_

"_You are no older brother to me."_

"_I see," he tousled his hair Sasuke pulled a kunai and tried to stab his brother in the leg. Itachi jumped on Sasuke's back holding the knife to his neck. "You truly are pathetic."_

"_Then why don't you just kill me?" He growled._

"_Your not worth it my dear brother," he got up and left his helpless brother lying in the leaves. "Oh and send my regards to Kabuto."_

_Tears of hatred, anger and pain weld up in his eyes. He wanted so badly to get up and kill Itachi. He wanted to make him scream and beg for mercy, he wanted to see the look of terror on his face as he killed him. He wanted to watch the life leave his cold dark eyes. He wanted to be free of him and his past._

_The sun began to sink behind the naked trees and the dusk slowly crept upon him. Sasuke lay in silence; he didn't want to be found by Kabuto. He didn't want to go back to the compound where they would run tests on him to see what had happened. For once in his life he wanted to go back to Konoha. He wondered if they would accept him again. He smiled as he pictured the look on Naruto's would have face as he walked back into the village. He could see the tears in Sakura's eyes as she hugged him, and the hidden smile of Kakashi. He heard footsteps in the distance, his heart raced. Maybe it was his team come to rescue him, maybe it was the hunter nin who were sent to recover him. "I'm over here!" he cried out, the footsteps quickened in response. There was two no three people come for him, he smiled anticipating their arrival._

"_There you are Sasuke we wondered where you had gotten off to," his heart sunk as the voice of Kabuto reached his ears. "Pick him up boys, lets take him home."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke with a start as Kabuto dropped a pile of wood beside his head. "Wake up," Sasuke groaned. "Don't feel well?" He shook his head. "Well let me get this fire started and I'll see what I can do about that."

"I'm sure you will," he said sarcastically.

Kabuto jabbed him on the shoulder with a stick. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Your not my father. And I am your superior."

"Not when you are Sasuke. Only Orochimaru is my superior," he lit the fire. "Hold still this is going to hurt," he placed his hands on Sasuke's belly and began to heal it. He grinned as he watched Sasuke's squirm in pain.

"Couldn't you be a little more gentle?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't trained to be gentle. Let me see your leg." Sasuke dropped his head on the ground. Right then he wished more than anything that he hadn't left his team. He would have given anything to have Sakura healing him instead of this brute. Kabuto yanked him up to a sitting position. "You even got your back scraped up. It's a good thing these wounds are minor," he smirked.

"Minor my ass."

"It didn't hit any major organs."

"But I could have bled to death."

"That wouldn't have been a loss," he finishedpatching him up. "On your feet. We are leaving."

"I thought you said you had a distraction."

"Distractions don't last forever. Now move it."

"No. I am tired of you bossing me around," he stated coolly.

"Who are you going to run to? Konoha? You are in their bingo books. The second that they spotted you they would kill you, no questions asked."

"I'll find my teammates."

"Your teammates think that you have betrayed them. They wouldn't listen to you or your sob story. Now lets move out," Kabuto bounded off into the night. Sasuke stood there for a moment wishing he could undo what he had done. A searing pain in his head made him drop to his knees. Everything around him began to spin. He could hear Orochimaru's voice whispering in his ear as everything went dark.

"Kabuto, we have work to do."

* * *

To updates in one day whoa. Let me know what you think, thanks for the comments 


	7. Chapter 7

A soft breeze gently combed Sakura's pink hair as she and Naruto waited for Kakashi, who was running late as usual. Kakashi had a horrible tendency of forgetting times and an even worse habit of failing showing up at the correct time. She smiled watching the temperamental blonde glare at his watch huffing in frustration.

"Why is he so late?" he growled pacing the bridge. "He told us to be here at seven o'clock and it is ten forty-five and there is still no sign of him!"

"He probably has a good reason for making us wait," she stated calmly to the irritated ninja.

"I don't have all day to wait around to play his silly games! When I get a hold of him I'm gonna…"

"You're going to what?" Kakashi landed softly behind Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you!" he charged at Kakashi, he simply stepped aside letting Naruto run into the side of the bridge. "That's not fair, your suppose to hold still while I beat the crap out of you!"

"Why are you late?" she said sweetly.

"Well you see there was this black cat and it walked in front of me so I had to take another path," he smiled.

"Hey! Wait a minute didn't you use that excuse the first time you did this to us?"

"He most certainly did," she stretched her body as she got up from the railing she had been leaning on.

Kakashi gave a halfhearted nervous laugh. "Indeed I did, I am glad you remember."

"So let me guess you are going to test us again the same way you did before."

"Yup your right," he pulled out a single bell. "Since the number of people has changed so has the number of bells, you have till noon to get it from me," his mask crinkled as he smiled and disappeared.

"What! We only have…"

"75 minutes," she said unenthusiastically. "Well what's our plan of action?"

"Team work."

"Anything else?"

"Um some of that medicine that knocks you out for like a day," he smirked mischievously.

"I think that would be considered cheating."

"I guess your right, any ideas?"

"Well…" she grinned.

* * *

Kakashi meandered the training ground lazily with his hands in his pockets waiting for his protégés to find him. To the common eye he looked completely unaware of his surroundings, but in reality he was aware of everything going on around him. His senses tingled as he felt a presence darting towards him. _"This is going to be fun,"_ he thought to himself pulling a kunai silently from its holster. Pretending not to sense them he walked nonchalantly in between some bushes secretly leaving a couple of exploding seals behind. They picked up speed avoiding the bushes he had passed through. "_Good, they have learned a couple of things since I saw them last." _A twig snapped behind him, he spun around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes widen for a moment in surprise then he laughed. 

"Good illusion he is very convincing," his heart rate slowly climbed back down to normal. "Which one of you master minds conjured up this one?"

No one answered. "Maybe I am not conjured," the Uchiha grinned.

"You are, Sasuke never grinned," he lifted the kunai slightly and the illusion burst into action drawing its own kunai to block his attacking weapon.

"You are slower than I remember Kakashi," he taunted throwing a roundhouse kick at his head, he quickly vanished for a surprise attack as another Sasuke jumped into action. He smiled watching the pair fight. _"Thank you Kakashi, I needed to know I could beat you,"_ he turned his back and took off.

"I was testing your reaction time," Kakashi blocked another attack. _"Damn Naruto has gotten faster, now where is Sakura?" _his senses searched for her as the phantom Sasuke landed a kick on his rib cage sending him flying into a bush; his eyes widened as he felt something brush along his back snagging at the bell pulling it free of him. Kakashi's hand flew out to catch the perpetrator but she had already made her escape and Naruto was upon him pinning him down.

"Ha! Pinned you," he beamed as Kakashi disappeared from beneath him. "Damn you! You used the replacement jujitsu!" he hurled weapons upwards at the canopy. His eyes caught a sign of movement. "Got you," he bounded after his former sensei. He jumped back as Kakashi sent a wave of weapons careening towards him, Naruto growled at the attack doubling his speed to catch up with him.

"You thought you got away didn't you senpai!"

"No I never thought that, you have gotten very good at the transformation jujitsu, you caught me off guard," his former pupil smiled with pride. "Now I have to get that bell back from Sakura," he vanished again.

"Kakashi you bastard! You just couldn't resist showing off your vanishing act now could you!" he yelled in anger.

Kakashi darted through the treetops listening for the soft jingle of the bell. There it was to his left, he slowed his pace so that he was right behind the unsuspecting girl. Suddenly he sprung on top her sending the two tumbling to the ground. They wrestled about on the ground until she found herself beneath the silver haired ninja. They lay there panting for a moment, he was surprised at how difficult it was to pin her. She glared up at the Copy Nin who replied with a wide smile.

"Now will you hand the bell over peacefully or will I have to take it by force?" he leaned in.

"You will have to take it by force," she said from behind as the real Sakura pressed a kunai sharply to his neck as the alarm clock loudly announced noon.

"Bravo my students," she released her knife from his neck. He rubbed it gently as Naruto landed beside the pair. "You have learned a lot since I last saw you. But tell me who created the first Sasuke?"

"The one that attacked before me? It must have been Sakura, it was her plan after all," he gave her a big smile.

"Nope it wasn't me, I was to busy hiding," she frowned.

"Do you think it could have been the really Sasuke?" a look of concern covered his face.

"_Well yes I think it was him but…" _Kakashi closed his eyes in thought. "I don't think it was the really Uchiha, it was most likely Genma. I promised him I would spar with him this afternoon, he just wants me to be distracted so he can win."

"Okay," the usual cocky grin jumped back on the enthusiastic blonde's face. "Hey you two would you like to come to lunch? My treat."

"Sure," she fiddled with her hair.

"Maybe another time bud, I have some business to take care of."

"But," Kakashi once again disappeared. "You always have business to do," he said as his shoulders drooped in disappointment.

She put her hand on his shoulders consolingly. "I'll still go with you."

"Okay!" his head snapped up in enthusiasm.

* * *

Tsunade drew in a deep breath; it had been a long week. Between the attacks from the Mist, the graduation of the students, the six missing hunter nin, daily hospital duties, and the arrival of Kakashi she had barely any time to practice her skills as a ninja. She stretched out her legs under her desk that was loaded with ominous piles of paper work. Uninterestedly she picked up her pen and began to fill it out. A quiet knock at the door was a welcome distraction. 

"Come in," Kakashi opened the door and closed it softly behind him. "Your late."

"Yeah well you see I came across a former pupil of mine…"

"I've heard that one before, besides I am not interested in who you were seeing or what you were doing."

"They why would ever summon me here?"

"You know why your hear."

"I'm sorry it seems to have slipped my mind."

"Kakashi!" she sprang up from her chair in frustration, she was not in a mood to play games.

"Alright," he sighed, it wasn't going to be a fun visit today. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you annihilate the clans I specified?" her eyebrow twitched as she tried to control her temper.

"Down to the last new born baby. It is not my place but was it really necessary to kill them all?"

"Yes. They were being bred for a single purpose, to destroy us. We couldn't let that continue."

"We could've taken the children and trained them here."

"They would have rebelled against us, weakening us further."

"How do you know," his voice carried a sharp edge.

After a moment of icy silence she replied. "I don't what another Uchiha incident," she took a deep breath and changed the subject. "Did you learn anything new while you were absent?"

"They are building up their ANUB, when I left they had about three hundred active members with at least another one hundred in reserves or training. I was capable of taking out one hundred and fifty four of the active members."

"So that leaves roughly one hundred forty active members which…"

"Doesn't out number our ANUB forces. Relax Lady Hokage, our country is safe for now."

She furrowed her brow in disagreement. "Anything else to report?"

"No ma'am," he sat in thought for a second. "Wasn't my mission better suited to a hunter nin squad."

"I can't send any more squads out, I have already lost fifteen members this past year. Six in the last three weeks! At this rate I won't have any left to send out!"

"Do you know what or who is killing off our hunters?"

"I have a faint idea," agitation welled up in her voice again. "No more questions for today Kakashi."

"Is it my former student?"

"Out!" she pointed at the door.

Kakashi lazily got up from his seat and wandered to the door. "I have one more question," a book came hurdling at his head; he ducked and ran out the door.

"And stay out!" she sat back down taking up the paper and began to work on it much more diligently than before. What was he to think that she wanted to kill the villages and their clans? She didn't want to but it had to be done, their defenses were too weak to hold off war. Why couldn't he see that? It was her responsibility to nip all possible problems in the bud. She sighed looking up at the former Hokage's pictures; who glared menacingly down at her in a disappointed manner. "Oh shut up you!" she yelled at the silent portraits.

* * *

The bustling little ramen shop was full of its usual lunch crowd. Sakura and Naruto were seated beside a tall window, which let the sun illuminate the restaurant. She listened to him as he told animated stories of past missions and adventures. She wasn't really listening she just smiled and nodded to the energetic man, her mind was still on the training ground. She had seen the look on Kakashi's face when he said he thought it was Genma, he was lying. 

"_Could it really have been Sasuke? It is possible, he has been sighted in the area recently, but how did he get past the guards on the gate and the wall? And what did he want?" _her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of big blue eyes staring up at her.

"Hey Sakura do you want to leave? Its pretty noisy in here," his face showed concern for the pink haired ninja. "You look like you have a head ache or something."

"No I'm fine just a little tired, a walk sounds like a great idea."

"Alright lets go," he got up and held out his arm for her, she smiled taking it up in her own. The pair walked out of the lively ramen shop and down the sunny lane. They walked until they found themselves in a grove of cherry trees, which had just started to bloom. They stood in silence just enjoy the general splendor and each other company.

"Sakura," he broke the warm silence.

"Yes?" she replied lazily.

"You know its okay with me if you are… if you are dating or doing something like that with Kakashi," he hid ducked to avoid her punch.

"Where would you get that idea?" she towered over him menacingly.

"Well I was stopping by your place the other day and I sort of saw you two…" he blushed.

"How could you even see in my house from the front?" she cracked her knuckles.

"You see I wasn't on the streets I was going along the roof tops," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, right I believe you!" she attempted to kick him; he jumped up onto a tree branch.

"Just calm down Sakura let me explain!" he pleaded.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Alright, spill."

"Okay the other day I was coming over to your house to ask you to train with me. The streets where really busy so I decided to take the roof tops figuring it would be faster, so when I got to the roof before yours I stopped and there you two were. I wasn't trying to spy or anything," he watched her cautiously.

Sakura stood there for a moment to weigh the evidence in her head. "Nobody else knows?"

"Not a soul."

"You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

She sighed. "You can come out of that tree now if you like," he landed softly beside the flustered ninja who wrapped him up in a warm embrace. "Thanks Naruto."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kakashi's familiar voice startled the two.

"No, not at all," she broke the embrace giving him a smile.

"Where'd you run off to? We missed you for lunch lover boy," Naruto teased, Kakashi's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh come on its obvious!"

"I'm going to knock you senseless, if you don't shut your mouth," he stated calmly with an undertone of irritation.

"Well I'd best shut my mouth and head out, Hinta is probably wondering where I got myself to," he grinned and tore off into the grove in his usual energetic manner. "See you later Sakura!"

Kakashi got ready to chase after him. "Just leave him," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How did he know? Did you tell him?"

"No, he figured it out on his own."

"Oh," his muscles released their tension. He pulled her close to his body. "Now where did we leave off this morning?"

"Not here! Someone will see!" her eyes danced around the grove searching for signs of movement.

"Then follow me," he darted off deeper into the grove; she rolled her eyes and ran after him. He led her to a small bundle of shrubs; he dropped to his knees and crawled under their branches. "Come on in there is lots of room in here," he coaxed the nervous nin who followed him cautiously. She smiled as she sat up in the bundle of bushes, the sunlight danced across the leaves and rosy blooms as it made its way for its resting place beyond the hills.

"Its beautiful in here, how did you ever find it?"

"I use to come here when I was little, I used it to avoid people or when I just needed some space," he gently pulled her down beside him as his finger pulled the mask down from his face. He smiled roguishly as he leaned in towards her body taking a deep breath of her scent then teasingly he ran his tongue lightly along her pale collarbone as his hands slid across her shirt meeting with the zipper which he pulled down slowly. He felt her pulse quicken as he ran his hand across the newly exposed skin, she let out a soft moan as his hand moved from her chest down her side to her hips. He kissed her lips gently; teasingly darted his tongue into her mouth, her tongue followed his until they met. One of her hands grasped his hair lightly while the other slid across his front searching for the zipper on his vest. He rolled on top of the young woman as she pulled his vest open; she pulled lightly upwards on the bottom of his shirt, he smiled removing it to expose his toned body. Tauntingly he skimmed his finger across the rim of her pants, her legs rose to wrap around him in response to his touch. He turned his attention back to the nape of her neck, he felt her back arch at his attentions. Smiling he continued to kiss her neck until she could stand it no longer.

"Kakashi please," she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Please what?" he smiled playfully.

* * *

Alrighty well thank you all so much for you lovely comments they made me smile. Umm if you guys are wondering how much control Orochimaru has over Sasuke you will find out in later chapters so don't panic. Thank you guys for the questions they have been very helpful in reminding me what i need to explain/finish up. Let me know what you think or what i could improve upon. Thank you so much for reading! Love you all! 


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade drummed her fingers impatiently on the windowsill; it was uncommon for her prized pupil, Haruno Sakurato run late. "_Perhaps she woke up late?" _she mused as a soft knock came from the large wooden door. "Come in Sakura."

The door creaked open and shyly she stepped in. "Sorry I am late, I was… detained."

"I'm sure you were," she raised an eyebrow causing the young ninja to turn a soft shade of pink. "Anyway, I called you hear because I have your next mission prepared. You are to take Hatake Kakashi as your escort to a small village to the north to retrieve the herbs on this list," she handed her a scroll.

"Can't we grow the herbs hear?"

"Yes, we can," she paused. "What I actually want you to do is to get Kakashi to tell you about his last mission. Once you learn about his mission you are then to assess the damage it caused mentally and physically. Oh and Sakura, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him that I am using you for information, he wouldn't be pleased if he found out. Any questions?"

"Yes, how long should we be absent?"

"As long as it takes for you to get the information."

"But the travel will only take us two days at max and knowing Kakashi he will want to be back as soon as possible."

"I'm sure you will think of something to stall," she turned a deeper shade of pink. "I'll tell him that he is to take some vacation time during your excursion and you must insist upon it, alright?"

"Okay."

"Off you go, I'm very… busy right now," Tsunade shooed the young lady out the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, she knew that she wasn't busy; she just wanted to go for a drink. She walked slowly down the hallway towards the exit as a tall lean figure dressed in an ANUB uniform jumped out from the shadows and attempted to give her a hug. Sakura's reaction was not as friendly as her assailant's; he let out a grunt as she landed a back kick on his midsection.

"Why do you always play so ruff Sakura?" Naruto's familiar voice crept out from behind his mask while he rubbed his stomach.

"You started it, what are you doing hear anyway?" she eyed him up.

"I am waiting for the rest of my squad, we are being sent out to find…" he paused as if the name was stuck in his throat.

"I see."

"We going to the south to follow his most recent trail and hopefully… well you know… take care of him, or at least find out where he is and what he is doing."

"_South eh? He was last seen to the North, so why are they sending him to the south?"_ she creased her eyebrows. "_Ah but of course they don't want Naruto and Sasuke meeting, Tsunade probably thinks he couldn't handle killing him."_

"You alright Sakura?" he pulled up his mask

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I really should get going. Good luck on your mission," she cupped her hand on his unmasked face; she could see the worry in his blue eyes as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know if I can do it Sakura," he whispered into her ear.

"I have faith in you," she stroked his sun colored hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks."

"This is child's play," Kakashi said with an undertone of anger and frustration. "Do you really think I am not fit for a higher ranked mission?"

"To be honest with you, I do not think you are fit to go back into the field at all," Tsunade placed her hand down forcefully down on the desk and took a deep breath. "Will you go on the mission with Sakura or do you refuse because you think it is beneath you?"

He sat in a surly mood for a moment weighing out his options, finally with a sigh he replied. "I'll go, but our next mission had better be a higher ranked."

"I can make no promises to you," he got up pacing angrily to the door. "I don't want to see your face in this village for at least two weeks, you hear me?" he closed the door behind him and took off down the hall. "Well that could have went better, eh?" she looked up at the silent portraits of her predecessors.

"_What is she thinking sending me on such a stupid mission, dose she honestly think that I don't know that we grow all of our own herbs? I should be out hunting Sasuke, not retrieve her stupid plants,"_ he ran out the doors and down the path to the memorial. He slowed his pace laughing at himself. _"Kakashi you old man you're acting like a child, you can't just go hogging all the high ranked missions for yourself now can you? Besides you wouldn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings if you refused the mission,"_his eyes met up with a familiar frame, Sakura sat quietly underneath a tree staring blankly at the memorial. Her eyes did not even move to look at him as he stopped a few meters away from her.

He closed the rest of the distance between them and sat down beside her. "You know its funny really, we look at the names in sadness but we rarely stop to think that soon we will be on that list and our names to, will be pitied," her voice was very soft and distant.

"Your not on the list yet," he whispered in her ear.

"But how long will that last? How long will I be hear? How long will you…" tear weld up in her eyes, she turned away not wanting him to see her in such a state. Sensing her distress he gently pulled her into his chest hiding her face from the cloudy day.

"We never know how long we have, all we can do is enjoy the time that we do have."

Sasuke's heart pounded as he sprinted through the moonlit forest. His footsteps fell silently upon the mossy ground; a thankful stroke of luck, for his body was sore and slow from the rough healing of Kabuto. He wasn't running from a physical enemy; he was running from a much more cunning and formidable enemy, himself and the darkness that lived beneath his skin.

"It's pointless to run away from me," a slippery smooth voice intruded his thoughts.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he said flatly.

The voice let out a malicious laugh. "Poor foolish Sasuke, you still haven't figured out it's just easier to give in to me."

"You and I both know that it is not possible. My bloodline has prevented you from gaining complete control over me, it has destroyed you to nothing more than a personality," he sneered.

"You think that I am nothing more than a personality? You are a little… mislead in that concept Sasuke. Let me enlighten you; it is true that at the moment I hold very little power over you, but that will soon change. You see the more stress your body is under the more I am able to gain permanent control over it."

"Why are you telling me this?" his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I just thought you would want to know the details of our little deal," he teased.

"Some how I don't think that you are telling me everything that goes along with this little 'deal'."

"Oh I have told you everything about it, at least what is important. I just haven't told you what I plan to do," he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to do?"

There was a pause before he replied in a low whisper. "I will make you suffer. Once I have control of you, I will hunt down your teammates and make you listen to their screams as I kill them off one by one."

Sasuke felt a cold knot form in his stomach. "I will not let you kill my teammates."

"I beg to differ, you will have no choice in the matter. Your hands will be stained their precious blood, their last looks imprinted in your memory. Can't you just see it now, the little pink haired girl, the one who loved you for so long, looking up at you in terror and confusion as you, her love, deliver that fatal blow and watch helplessly as the lights leave her eyes and her heart slows to stop."

"Stop it!" he grabbed his head trying to rid himself of the horrible image.

"Then you will move onto that boy, Naruto, you will make his scream and writhe in pain. You will make him beg for mercy, and you being a merciful soul will grant it. And should that trouble some teacher of yours show up you will kill him to; his death will be very slow and painful. You will watch his eyes as they look at you in horror as you use his own technique to end his pathetic life."

"That's enough!" he pulled at his sleek black hair. "I won't let it happen!"

"Oh but you will, you are so close right now. You know what you are going to do for me after you have killed off your team?"

"I will do nothing for you! Be gone!"

The voice did not head to his pleas, instead it continued. "You will kill off ever single person in your village, the women, the children, the weak, the sick, the helpless, the innocent, you will kill them all Sasuke, every last one. And when you are done do you know what that will make you?" he gave no answer from his huddled position. In a whisper that was almost silent the voice answered. "It will make you just like your brother."

"No! I will not kill them you cannot make me! I will not become my brother," he gritted his teeth in defiance.

"Oh but can," Orochimaru's voice stepped out from behind a tree approaching the distressed Uchiha. He held out his hand as if he were a puppeteer then he drew his fingers taut, Sasuke's arm moved with his hand. Using his other hand he made the Uchiha stand and take laboured steps towards him. "You see you are nothing more than a puppet now."

Still stunned from being forced to move he stood in silence for a moment. "Wait a second, you're just inside my head," Orochimaru leered at him. "So then you are just a figment of my imagination, but why do I see you?"

"Yes, I am in your head, I can take over what ever part of your body I want to create the effect I desire."

"So your just an illusion?" Orochimaru smiled as he vanished.

The pearly white masks of Naruto's ANUB team gleamed in the silvery glow of the moonlight. No one spoke; they had not followed Tsunade's instructions to head to the south. Naruto had caught wind that Sasuke had last been seen to the north, angered by this he defied orders and took his team northwards to find his former teammate. The usually happy-go-lucky ninja ran at a break neck speed through the treetops as he attempted to release some of his frustration. Suddenly a familiar glimpse made him come to an abrupt halt, his eyes remained fixed on his prey as the rest of his five man team stopped beside him panting from the long run. Sasuke sat huddled by a tree much like a child with his hands clutching his head. Naruto began to readied himself for his attack when his prey let out a cry.

"Stop it!" the Uchiha screamed pulling at his hair, there was a long pause before he yelled again. "That's enough! I won't let it happen!"

"_Stop what? What is he talking about?" _Naruto peered down in curiosity.

"I will do nothing for you! Be gone!" he plugged his ears trying to block out some unknown voice. "No! I will not kill them you cannot make me! I will not become my brother"

He shifted on his branch to get a better look at the scene playing out below him. He had never seen his teammate act so oddly when suddenly Sasuke's arm lifted up as if it were on a string. "Get ready to move," he whispered to his team who nodded in compliance. A look of shocked horror spread across the usually calm façade of the Uchiha as his body got up on its own will and walked to the center of the clearing.

"Wait a second, you're just inside my head, but why do I see you? …So your just an illusion?" the dark haired figure whispered as he crumpled to the ground.

After a few minutes of watching the unmoving figure he turned to his team. "I think Tsunade should be informed about his new state before we take any action against him," he turned to leave.

"But sir shouldn't someone be left to watch him?" a nin piped up from a branch below him.

He smiled. "No, I am not willing to risk any one of your lives to baby sit him, besides it doesn't look like he will be going anywhere to soon."

"Then shouldn't we take him with us? We can't just let him run around our country as freely as he is," the same nin demanded defiantly.

"That would be unwise, I am unsure of what he is capable of doing. He could wake up at anytime and I do not think that we can handle what he could dish out," he paused. "So its back to Konoha, no more questions," he smiled. The team gave each other worried glances as the followed their young leader leaving behind the unconscious fugitive.

Thanks guys for reading another chapter, and thank you so much for all of your comments! I hope this explained a little bit about how Orochimaru controls Sasuke… its sort of a hard thing to explain so if you don't understand or you just need some clarification give me a shout and I will happily oblige you or write the answer in future chapters. If there is something you don't understand please let me know! It reminds me not to leave loose ends in the story (which I am bad for . ). Oh and if you find any spelling errors or grammatical errors just let me know… spelling and grammer are certainly not my forte. Thanks again!

PS sorry for the long wait for an update, I have been on holidays which has prevented me from using a computer.


	9. Chapter 9

The six thirty alarm chirped its loud bleating demand throughout the darkness of Haruno Sakura's room. With a grunt she rolled over to glare at her arch nemesis, who lay upon the floor innocently beaming up at her with its big glowing numbers that seemed to be purposefully inviting her wrath. She dragged her sleep heavy body toward the alarm clock, which continued its demand unaware of its impending doom; she picked up a kunai and threw it at the helpless alarm clock. The poor alarm clock gave a long dying bleat, as it became a mass of destroyed clockworks.

"Damn, there goes another one," she rubbed her eyes as she wobbled over to her closet to pull out another alarm clock, which was identical to its unfortunate predecessor. "Well I guess I'd better get ready to go."

Sluggishly she headed to the kitchen to find some breakfast. Her ears pricked up as she heard a soft knocking coming from her front door. With the same sleepy slowness she slumped off to answer the call. The door opened to the familiar face of her former teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who's mask crinkled as he smiled.

"Good morning," he said in a happy voice.

Sakura gave a grunt in reply and opened the door wider to allow him in. She glared at him and his chipperness, if there was one thing she couldn't stand was morning people.

"You seem to be having a little trouble waking up this morning, you never had trouble when you were twelve," he lifted up a picture of the team that was sitting on the table.

She took the picture form his hands and put it face down on the table. "Well that was like a million years ago, besides I didn't sleep well."

"Awe, how come?"

"Cause I went to the bar with Ino and Shikamaru and we didn't get back till three in the morning," she fumbled around in the kitchen to find some cereal to eat.

"Tsk tsk! You should know better than to stay out till three before a long day of travel," he grabbed the milk which was teetering precariously on the edge of the table. "Do you still have to pack after this?"

"Of course not, I've been packed since I knew we were going."

"Now that's more like the Sakura I knew," she gave a blank stare in reply. "Maybe you'll wake up if you eat something."

"I'm awake."

He smiled sheepishly. "Well I meant that you'd wake up mentally."

"Meh, maybe," she shoved the cereal-laden spoon into her mouth. The pair sat in silence until she finished her breakfast. She got up to take her dish to the sink then grinning mischievously she pulled out the removable shower tap and turned it on full blast aiming it at the unsuspecting Kakashi.

"Ah!" he let out a cry of surprise. "You shouldn't have done that," he smirked lunging after her. She let out a sequel as she stuffed the tap back in the sink and tried to runaway but he caught her round the middle pinning her to the counter.

"No! You caught me!" she smiled shrinking down the counter he pressed his weight against her preventing her from sliding further down.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't let my attacker get away with such a disgraceful attack," his dark eye met with her emerald ones.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" she said in a soft voice.

"Take my revenge," he whispered roguishly in her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shown brightly down on the dewy morning as Naruto bounded up the familiar path that led to the great gate of Konoha. His team trailed after him panting and bedraggled from the night's travel.

"You can go home to rest, I'll alert you guys if I need you okay?" the sunny blonde turned to his team who fell down on the road in exhaustion, one of them managed to shout back an okay before he passed out.

Suddenly the energetic blonde collided with something; he turned to look at the thing he'd hit. "Sakura! Hey! Good morning! What are you doing here?"

"We're off to go do some dirty work," Kakashi walked up nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" his blue eyes widened.

"No, we have to go get some stupid herbs," she kicked a stone that was at her feet.

"Awe man that totally sucks!"

"Yeah, so why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to see Tsunade right away, that's why," she could see he was starting to become impatient.

"How come you have to see her so bad?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"I guess it wouldn't kill us if we didn't leave on time," Kakashi looked up at the sky.

"When have do you ever leave on time?" he raised an eyebrow and grabbed her by the arm, Kakashi just followed shaking his head. "You know how you told me that Sasuke had told Neji to tell you that he was going to kill you?"

"Yeah," she bit her lower lip as he leaned in.

"Well me and my team we ran into him last night."

"Oh no! Is everyone okay? Did he kill anyone?"

"Its okay calm down, he didn't attack us."

"He didn't?"

"No," he leaned even closer and started to whisper. "I don't think he was in the right mind to attack us even if he was aware of our presence. You see he wasn't quite himself when we found him, he was having an argument with himself."

"Do you know what the argument was about?" her emerald eye widened as he continued his story.

"It was sort of hard to understand because we could only hear one part of it, but I think he was arguing about killing us."

"What did he say?" Kakashi leaned against a tree.

"He said 'I will do nothing for you! Be gone! No! I will not kill them you cannot make me!' That was all he said about killing us then he went on about some illusion, he was really hard to follow."

"I see."

"He doesn't want kill us," Naruto said quietly looking down at the floor.

"That doesn't mean he won't," he stated calmly.

"I know," sadness filled his eyes. "Well I should be off to find Tsunade she'll be expecting me, good luck with your mission."

"Thanks," Sakura gave him a hug he gently hugged her back.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear and took off to find Tsunade who probably wasn't out of bed yet.

"Well you can count on him to make life interesting eh?" he stuck his hand behind his head.

"You sure can."

"We should head off."

"Yeah," she followed him as he started for the gate.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm not sure how you play this game but I think I say tag your it and then I run, is that correct?"

She burst out laughing; she couldn't believe he didn't know how to play tag. "That's right! You'd better start running!"

He darted off into the treetops with her close on his heels laughing all the way. Their energetic game continued until night finally began to fall. Sakura had been it twenty six times and Kakashi had only been it seven times making him the obvious winner.

"Its not fair!" she landed on the ground. "You always win!"

"You tagged me."

"Only seven times and you got me like a million times!"

"Only twenty six," he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You still beat me by like..."

"Nineteen," he teased moving closer to her.

"Shut up! You're such a show off."

"I know, it can't be helped," he said sarcastically as he looked down at her. She took a step backward and unfortunately collided with a tree, taking advantage of her surprised state he pinned her to the tree. "Got you again."

She giggled as he lowered his head to the nape of her neck so she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Her hand mischievously pulled down his mask; smiling at the invite he let his lips softly touch her skin. Her heart rate quickened at his gentle touch, his hand explored her front searching for the zipper to her coat. Her hands slipped underneath his unbuttoned vest pulling up on the bottom to expose his toned stomach.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"What ever you want," he breathed.

"What happened on your last mission," she looked at the ground waiting for him to turn away.

"Why do you want to know about it?"

"Because it bothers you and I'm worried about you."

Finally unable to face her he turned away and took a seat on a rock. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, just start from the beginning."

He sat in silence for a moment letting his thoughts gather. "What I am going to tell you, you are not going like. It is very gruesome and very wrong," he paused. "Lady Hokage sent me on mission that did not exist, its secrecy is absolutely necessary for our survival. I was sent to a small village close to the village Hidden in the Mist to destroy a bloodline that was threatening our existence. They were breeding an army to destroy us, so as a precaution we made the first move. A move that was wrong but none the less required. I destroyed the village; I burnt it down to the ground, killing all who lived in it," he paused for a moment as he looked off into the darkening forest. Then continued in a soft sad voice. "I killed the men, and the women, and the children. I killed them all, down to the last newborn babe. Then I hunted down those who were not in the village and killed them to."

Sakura slid down the tree covering her mouth in horror as she took in his story. Then meekly she asked. "What was their bloodline limit?"

"I don't know much about it. What I do know is that they were starting to specialize in lethal techniques; these techniques have them create a poison on their hand, which is then easily applied to the victim through physical contact. The physical contact can just be a slight touch, which is easily done whether in battle or just passing someone on a street. So you can see why this clan would've become dangerous," there was a long pause before he began again. "What I did was wrong, there was no need for such a blood bath. I can justify why I had to kill the adults, their prejudices and hatred have already been set against us. But I cannot justify the slaughter of the children. They are innocent. We could have brought them here and trained them instead of killing them."

Finally her senses started to work again and the world began to spin on its axis' once more. "Kakashi you had no choice, your mission was to kill all of them, even if it was against your morals. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed someone. I'm sorry I …" her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Its alright," he pulled her from behind him and brought her into a tight embrace. "You were there for me when I could no longer see the light."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it took a long time to update (as usual oy I really should hurry up and finish this one) but I made it long! Umm I'm thinking this story is going to come to an end fairly soon, like with in the next four or five chapters. I'm sure that there are lots of spelling and grammer errors so feel free to point them out. Hmm am I leaving any loose ends? I don't know I might have to go read it again. Well enough rambling for tonight


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Your sure that's what Sasuke said," Tsunade looked sternly at Naruto who paced the floor impatiently.

"Yes ma'am, that was exactly what he said," he replied exasperatedly as he put his hand down forcefully on her desk. "Lady Hokage, please let me hunt him down. It is something I must do."

She crossed her arms, closing her eyes she sat in silence for a moment. "No, I will not let you hunt him down. I will send another team to monitor him and see what is wrong."

"Then I will defy orders!" he shouted at her and turned for the door.

"You will not, you have a wife and a child on the way. You cannot afford to be killed right now. I am sending you home and you are not to leave to the house unless with an escort whether it be Hinta or Jiraiya," she stated calmly.

"So you're assigning Jiraiya to be my babysitter?" he raised an eyebrow. "He'll just let me do what ever I want!."

"I most certainly will not," Jiraiya stepped out from behind the curtained area of her office; a look of horror crossed the young man's face as he realized he would have no choice in the matter. "Its time we'd be off Naruto you have bothered the lady long enough to today," he put his hand on the stunned boy's shoulder and ushered him to the door.

Once out into the hallway Naruto exploded. "Why do you have to agree with her? Can't you see I have to hunt him down before he causes more damage! Damn it this is frustrating!"

"You can't just go hunting him down on your own."

"Then will you help me?"

"No, I will follow orders."

"Why? You never followed them before!" he shouted angrily.

"Because I agree with her this time. You should not hunt him down, it is not your job," the pair walked in silence as they head for his house. The bright sun shinny morning had turned into bleak overcast sky that seemed to suck all the warmth out of the air. Raindrops started to fall on the two silent men. Eventually their wandering brought them to Naruto's front door. He raised a hand in a defeat to knock on the door, but it opened before his knuckles could make contact with the smooth wood.

"Naruto! Your home!" Hinta, looking quite pregnant, smiled at her husband who just stared at the floor in reply. "Are you okay?"

"He's just a bit disappointed that's all," Jiraiya pushed him so he would start walking.

"Oh hello Jiraiya, please come in," she waved her hand as an invitation.

"Thank you."

"Do you want some tea or something to eat?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"He needs a room, he's babysitting me for a while," his vocal cords finally started to work again.

"What did you do?" she looked down at him worriedly.

"Nothing illegal."

"I'd hope not," Neji walked into the entrance.

Hinta sighed and glared at her cousin. "Neji would you show our guest to his quarters?"

"Of course, what ever you wish," he turned around and headed back into the depths of the house with Jiraiya following closely behind.

"I'm sorry for the foul mood," he smiled. "How was your day?"

--

The sun crept slowly through the mist that clung to the ground. The birds began to sing with rising of the sun. All was at peace, for the moment. Kakashi watched his partner's body slowly rise and fall with her breathe, her silky pink hair lay across her shoulders and face like a shroud. Gently he slid his hand around her waste to pull her close, she let out a soft moan.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear as he gently brushed her hair from her neck

She yawned. "It's morning already?"

"It is."

"I guess we should get up and move on, we can probably make it to the village and back if we try," she said her eyes still remained closed.

"We don't really need to get the herbs, do we?"

"No," she yawned.

"Then lets not go, you have what you want of me."

Her eyes flew open at the comment. "No we should get the herbs! That is our mission and we should complete it!" she rambled. "Besides, its really pretty out hear," she said softly.

"I'm not as dumb as Tsunade thinks I am. I know the only reason I am on this mission is so that she can find out what happened on my last mission."

"_Crap," _she internally cringed. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I have a feeling you would have asked me anyway," his lips teased the back of her neck while his hand slid down her side to meet with her thigh; teasingly he slipped his hand forward, he could feel her body tense with excitement.

"Kakashi, not hear," she breathed.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," his hand slid beneath her shirt.

"But its day light, and someone will see," she protested.

"Who? The deer?"

"No silly, the people!"

"What people? Were in the middle of the forest, there are no people. Or is it you just don't want me," he tried to sound hurt.

"No, I want you!" she then blushed a deep shade of red at what she said.

"You do, do you?" he grinned mischievously, she giggled and tried to run but he was to fast he caught her by the foot making her fall to the mossy ground. She rolled onto her back as he pinned her to the ground, she struggled feebly against his restraint but it was to no avail.

"Let me go you rouge!" she tried to free her wrist from his hand.

"A rouge eh?" a devilish gleam light up his eyes as he pulled both of her hands above of her head and took them in one of his own. The other hand moved for the zipper of her shirt and ever so slowly began to pull it down to reveal more of her porcelain skin. He pulled it down until her shirt lay open upon her chest. Suddenly she wrenched one of her hands free striking him in the solarplex. Taking advantage of his stunned state she rolled him underneath herself. "Now what do you plan to do?"

She just laughed as she took her hand and pulled his shirt up. "Whatever I feel like doing," she grinned as she lowered her face to his neck letting her lips touch his skin softly. With her fingers she traced his stomach while his hand came up to meet with her side.

"What do you feel like doing?" he teased sitting up, taking her head in his other hand. Gently he kissed her lips then slowly let his tongue slip into her mouth to meet with hers. Sakura's hand grasped his silver hair lightly as he continued to explore her mouth.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind the couple. Their heads turned in unison to meet a horrible sight. "So this is what has become of you Sakura? Latching on to the only person that some what resembles me," Sasuke sneered as he stepped out from behind a tree.

--

"Shinzue," Tsunade had a worried look upon her face.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Has Sakura radioed in yet?" absent-mindedly she picked up a pencil and twirled it between her fingers.

"No, she didn't radio in yesterday and she hasn't today ma'am, why?" Shinzue could see that it was bothering her.

"Send for Naruto. I need to find them, I have to make sure that they are okay."

"Ma'am its not my place but they may have just gotten ah... busy," she paused shyly. "You see there is this rumor going around that they are umm well sleeping together. So it could be that they haven't had time to radio," she looked at the ground sheepishly.

Feeling slightly disgusted she replied. "Well even if that is true I'm sure that they wouldn't be going at it all the whole time they've been gone. Sakura is a responsible person; she always reports to me when I ask. I think something happened to them."

"You think it's…?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get Naruto," Shinzue took off to find the energetic blonde leaving her to wallow in her thoughts for a moment.

"_Damn it another mistake! You think I'd learn from them… Where are those two? I hope that Shinzue is right and that you have just been too busy to report in. I can't let another one of my friends die,"_ Shinzue burst sudden into the room dragging Naruto by his jacket.

Tsunade just about jumped out of her chair. "Thank you Shinzue for bring Uzumaki to me."

She nodded in reply and left the room closing the doors behind her. "What did I do this time?" Naruto said looking down at the floor.

"Your not in trouble this time," she straightened her hat.

"I'm not! Sweet!" he punched the air. "So why do you need me?"

"I have a mission for you."

"Really?" he interrupted her again making her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Yes. I am sending you out..."

"It can't be to long Tsunade, Hinta is due soon so I can't be gone for to long," he interrupted again.

She raised her voice. "Naruto, calm down please," he sat down immediately. "It will not take you long, in fact I would be surprised if it took you more than two days."

"Awe man please say your not sending me on a stupid mission like going to get some flowers or sake," he caught a glimpse of her glare and sheepishly replied. "Sorry."

"I need you to find your friends Sakura and Kakashi. They were suppose to radio in yesterday and today, they have not yet reported to me yet. I am worried about them, I need you to find them and make sure they are alright," she looked up at the young man who had gone ghostly pale.

"You haven't heard from them yet?" his eyes widened.

"No."

"It was him, I know it."

"We don't know if they have been attacked or killed, all we know is that they haven't contacted us yet. They could just be… busy."

"Sakura is more responsible than that. Tsunade I must go now, I cannot waste anymore time," he took off through the doors.

"Good luck Naruto," she put her head in her hand.

Naruto bolted out the front doors but was stopped by the familiar hand of Jiraiya. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"Its not just your fight."

--

Well we are now on a slippery slope to the end, an end that shall be unexpected or perhaps not. I don't know when I'll get the next two chapters up. Hopefully soon but possibly not. Thank you for all of your comments they have been so much fun to read.


	11. Chapter 11

The air was thickly laden with the invisible tension that was rising between three figures; everything lay still waiting, watching, for what was to happen next. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi all watched each other suspiciously waiting for someone to make the first move.

"What do you want?" Kakashi shattered the deafening silence.

He laughed and grinned at the pair, then whispered softly. "To kill you."

"Why?" Sakura couldn't help her outburst.

"Because you serve as a distraction to me, and I cannot afford any distractions," he stared at her lazily as Kakashi silently drew a kunai from his holster. He made a sudden lunge at Sasuke, but he was to slow and was caught in his grip. "You've become slow sensei," he hissed in his ear.

The Kakashi before him disappeared from his grip. "Do you really think you can get me with such a simple trick my dear friend?"

"No," Kakashi appeared behind him holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Put your weapons down."

He chuckled to himself. "Of course sensei," he spun around slashing a knife at him; he ducked and disappeared again into the underbrush. "Fine Kakashi, I will play your games," he took Sakura, who had been sitting in stunned silence, by the hair.

"Let go!" she struggled against him.

He lowered his voice as he drew closer to her ear. "If you want him to live a little while longer then you will do just as I say."

"NO!"

"Get up," he replied calmly, then when she would not comply he yanked her up by her hair. "I have something you want Kakashi, and if you don't show yourself I will kill her with out hesitation."

A kunai whizzed by his ear. "Put her down."

"Come fight me sensei!" Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree. "Good," he dropped Sakura, she quickly drew a kunai and attempted to drive it into his leg but she suddenly found it pressing against her skin. "Don't do that again. No need to worry, you will have your chance at me to."

Kakashi had used the time to formulate his plan, he had hidden himself again and let a shadow clone stand in for him. While Sasuke was busy fighting the clone would sneak behind him and hopefully stab him in the back. He highly doubted that it would work and he would have to defeat him in another way but it was worth a try. _"Sometimes the simplest things are the most effective," _he thought to himself.

"You seem to have hidden on me again, Sensei," he looked directly at him and before he could reply Sasuke was beside him. He felt something connect with his side; it was a foot. Kakashi was catapulted through the air as he began another jujitsu. "Its pointless. You are not going to win."

Sasuke copied the jitsu he was forming; it was the simple shadow clone jitsu. "Nothing is pointless. Everything happens for a reason. We are all connected."

"That is exactly why you must die. I cannot have that connection serving as a …distraction," the words came out of his mouth slowly like he was struggling with them as a look of horror took over his face. Orochimaru was loosing his control on him as Sasuke's pleas became angrier. Kakashi used his distracted state to his advantage and attempted to stab his arm, but it only grazed the skin. "I'm not that distracted sensei."

-..-

The sun shown down through the slowly fading leaves of the Konoha forest, its brilliant rays casting hues of red and yellow on the forest floor. Perhaps the forest's greatest mask was that of total calm. Naruto and Jiraya sped through the treetops searching for their missing comrades. When their rapid movement was caught by a friendly eye.

"Wha?" Naruto blinked and slowed his pace slightly, had he just saw what he thought he saw.

"Yup, its Lee," Jiraya answered his unspoken question.

"How could you ever tell it was me?" he appeared beside Naruto.

"Lets just say you're very hard to miss," Jiraya eyed the green jumpsuit and shuttered.

"What adventure are you on today my dear comrades?"

"You become more like Gai every day," Jiraya said unenthusiastically.

"Really?" Lee's eyes light up at the unintentional compliment.

"To find Sakura, and Kakashi," Naruto, much to Jiraya's dismay increased their speed once again.

"Why?"

"We think that they are endanger."

"From what?"

"Him."

-. . -

"Kakashi you have grown weak!" Sasuke pushed his former sensei to the ground; he let out a grunted as his sweat drenched body hit the ground again.

"I hope she's far enough away, I can't last much longer," the pair had agreed that if he showed up that he would fight and she would run to find help, they both knew she was no match for him. 

"Don't you worry about your dear Sakura, I'll find her, she can't have gotten far," Sasuke's hand glowed as he formed the chidori in his right palm. "Get up."

"You can't kill me with that technique," he got to his feet again.

"I can try," he disappeared again.

"_Shit! Where the hell is he,"_ he felt something warm press on his left shoulder.

"This is the end for you sensei," he thrust the chidori deeper into his shoulder. He gasped for air as it penetrated deeper into his left side; slowly his shrank to his knees. His vision began to blur, when he felt something wet fall upon his neck, slowly he raised his head to see tears running down his face. "Sensei. I couldn't stop him, I tried. I'm sorry, I… I wish I had never left, and then none of this would have happened. Its my fault, I've become nothing more than my brother," with that he was gone.

-. .-

Sakura's heart pounded in her eardrums as she ran in panic looking for someone, anyone to help. She bit back tears; she hated feeling so useless, she hated running from her enemy. Her head snapped around as a kunai flew past her.

"Shit," she drew out a weapon of her own and prepared for her attacker who dropped swiftly upon her. "Get off me!" she stabbed at her assailant, but he was too quick for her.

"Get up Sakura," Sasuke sneered, quickly she jumped to her feet. "Fight me."

"_I have to get close enough to use chakra directly on his body to sustain the most damage, but if I do that then I open up my defenses, at least when he's farther away I have a few more seconds to react,"_ Sakura dodged a wave of weaponry. _"Be careful of his eyes."_

"I'm waiting Sakura," he tapped his foot with mocking impatients. She created three clones of herself and began to run towards him. "I've seen it before, you'll have to think of something a little more cleaver than that."

Suddenly the clones disappeared leaving him looking about him to find his assailant, he felt a hand on his ankle. He laughed as he let her pull him to the ground and jump on top of him. She grunted in frustration when she found that she could not draw chakra to her hands. "What did you do?"

"You like it? It's a technique I picked up a couple of years ago, you won't be able to use your hands again," he grinned manically at her. She leapt off of him and attempted in vain to draw chakra to her hands.

"Reverse it! This is not a fair fight!" she demanded angrily.

"You can still through punches my dear," he drew a weapon and lunged at her, she dodge and struck his solar plexus with her knee causing him to grunt slightly. "You've improved slightly since I saw you last."

He easily dodged her onset of attacks. It was an easy battle compared to what was going on inside of him. Orochimaru was again loosing control of his pawn who so desperately wanted to save the life of his teammates. Feeling threatened Orochimaru began to draw chakra to his palm again to form chidori.

"I've had enough of our little games my dear," he punctured her stomach cavity and her back. She stood in shocked silence as tears began to well up in her eyes; slowly she descended to the mossy below, Sasuke watched with a mixture of joy and disgust. He stood unaware of his surroundings for a moment when suddenly something hit him; he raised his eyes to meet with the sky blue ones of Naruto. He cringed as the rasengan punctured his skin and ripped through his body. "Naruto," he reached to touch his face as he slid down his former comrades body to join Sakura.

Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he looked at his fallen comrades, his body shook as the waves of grief began their terrible roll. Jiraya took out a brush and ink and traced a single character on Sasuke's forehead. "Love? Wh…why?"

"To kill Orochimaru."

"But how does that kill him?" Lee piped up.

"I'm not too sure but Tsunade has been studying forbidden jujitsu's and said it would work," he stood back up.

Naruto knelt beside Sakura tracing the lines on her face; he saw her eyebrow move at his touch. "Lee! Take Sakura back! I think she's still alive!" he shook her slightly and she moaned in reply. "Jiraya, lets find Kakashi, I'm sure he's out here somewhere close. I can smell his blood."

"Right," he said as Lee picked up Sakura and started his long run to Konoha village.

"Na… ru…to?" Sasuke whispered making him jump.

"I'll go find Kakashi," Jiraya turned and ran.

Warily Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke. "Yeah?"

He smiled and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Take my body back."

"Alright."

There was a long silence before he could muster the energy to speak again. "I'm … sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything, its my fault. I was to blind to see what I had. I…" his voice became softer, Naruto drew him close in his arms as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks falling softly on the porcelain skin of his face. "I hope that one day…you can … forgive me."

"Why? Why did you leave us? Why!" he pulled him closer to hide his tear stained face in his robes.

"Because I am weak and foolish. My journey did not make me any wiser or stronger because I was unable to see what I once had, a friend, a truly close friend. If it has taken me this long to discover this then I am truly weak, I'm sorry my friend."

"Why didn't you come back?" he chocked.

"I tried, but I couldn't," he replied slowly his eyes closed. "Hey dobe, promise me that you will do one thing before you die."

"What?"

"Become hokage," his voice became raspier as it became more difficult to breath.

Naruto just smiled in return and whispered in his ear. "Anything for you, my friend," he watched his chest rise; slowly his breaths became less frequent until they stopped completely. The pair sat in a silence that seemed to last forever. The shadows began to stretch out as the day slowly came to an end, he could hear Jiraya's heavy footsteps behind him.

"Kid, I got some bad news," he didn't turn to look at him; instead he continued to trace the outlines of Sasuke's face wiping the hair from his cool skin. "He didn't make it."

He sat in silence for a moment. "Why does everyone around me die? First my parents, then my friends, and now my teacher."

"I don't know. Come on we should start heading back," the pair traveled silence as they carried their fallen comrades. The sun had long hidden its face from the horrors of the day when they arrived at Konoha. Luckily for them the streets were deserted so they could make their way through the town with out questioning stares of people. Lee ran up to them, his usual enthusiasm was gone as was the sparkle in his eyes.

"She's not doing so well Naruto. They say she… she won't make it through the night," he kicked a pebble. "Tsunade says to take them to the hospital and she'll take care of it from there."

"Thanks Lee," Jiraya responded for the blonde who was acting much like a deflated balloon. Silence once again resumed as they made their way to the hospital. Naruto looked at the floor to avoid the stares of the nurses and doctors.

"You can leave them hear," Tsunade's voice intruded the silence. Naruto gently lay Sasuke down on the white mattress of the stretcher and returned his gaze to the floor. "She just down the hall in the third room," he nodded in reply.

He dragged his feet as he made his way to Sakura's room, but it wasn't Sakura's familiar form that greeted him. No, it was just a bunch of cold unfeeling machines hooked up to a motionless body. He pulled up a chair to sit beside the lifeless form of the once vivid girl. Tears fell freely as he held her cool hand in his; he was being left behind again. They had moved on with out him again just like in the academy, the ranks, and now life.

"I didn't even get to say good bye," he lowered his head to his arms to hide his face. He did not move when they checked her vital signs, he did not move when they unhooked her from her life support, he did not move that entire night. He remained by her side until the cruel rays of dawn woke him from his unrestful slumber.

"You should go home and get some sleep, you look terrible," Gaara leaned on the doorway.

"When did you get hear?" Naruto turned his attention to his friend.

"Last night."

"Why?"

"I couldn't let you face this one alone. Come on I'll walk you home," Naruto nodded and got up from his chair giving one last glace at his friend for any sign of life, but none came.

-..-

I'm not entirely sure what to say hear. I guess I'll start with the thank you's. Thank you so much for reading! I have loved your comments, they have made me smile, thanks so much for catching my spelling errors (as embarrassing as they are).

Umm please don't kill me because I killed off three people in one chapter. Trust me it was enough to write.

Hmmm I don't know if I'll write one or two more chapters… I think if I write two its just dragging it out to long so I will try to finish it up in one chapter. I'm unsure if I'll write another fanfic, I probably will. But I currently have no ideas on which anime to do so it could take a while. Any suggestions?

Well thanks again for your support.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun broke through the dark rain clouds that clung to the sky like a crying child clings to its mother. Hinata paced the front room of her house, waiting, watching for any sign of his return. Naruto was late, twelve hours late. After what seemed an eternity of waiting a soft knock fell upon the door. Her hands trembled as she reached for the handle. Afraid of what to find she slowly opened the door to her disheveled husband, who stood wet haired and drooping, his friend, Gaara, stood patiently at his shoulder.

"Naruto! What happened?" a look of shocked relief crossed her face as she ushered the pair in.

He was silent for a moment as if his voice was gone, then shakily he answered. "They're dead."

"Who?"

"Sakura, Kakashi… and Sasuke," his voice broke as tears weld up in his eyes, gently she pulled him close. "Its my fault! I didn't save them. He didn't want to…"

"Hush now, its alright," she comforted looking up at Gaara for some sort of explanation; he just shrugged in reply.

After a few moments of silence Gaara spoke up. "Naruto, you should have a shower, you look and smell horrible," he said plainly.

He bit his lips. "I guess I do don't I?" a little of his usual sparkle lit up in his voice. He kissed his wife on the forehead and gently rubbed her tummy. "I love you."

He turned the sparkle fading from his eyes as he trudged off to the bathroom. Leaving Hinata and Gaara standing alone in the room. "So what brings you here?"

"My friend needs me," his face remained placid. "When are you due?"

"With in the next couple of days if not today," she glanced worriedly out the window as she rubbed her swollen belly trying to find some comfort.

"Nervous?"

She laughed. "Yeah, a little."

"You'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

A loud banging on the bathroom door brought Naruto spiraling back reality. He was tired, he was cranky, and he had just lost his three best friends. Agitatedly he turned off the water.

"What?" he said a little more angrily that he had intended.

"Hinata just wanted me to make sure you were still alive," Gaara's voice came from behind the door.

"I'm alive," he grabbed a towel and began to rub his hair vigorously.

"You doing okay?" silence answered his question. "Its not your fault you know."

"Yeah," he dropped the towel on the floor to stare up at the mirror facing his own worst enemy, himself.

Deciding it was time to change the subject Gaara spoke up again. "Your wife is very pregnant you know."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't she beautiful?" he said distractedly.

"Hn," he just smiled at his friend's response. Wrapping the towel around his waste he opened the door to find his friend leaning leisurely against the wall.

"I'm gonna go grab something to wear, okay?" Naruto walked by him into his room where he dawned a pair of boxers. Plunking down upon the soft mattress he turned his head to him, taking a deep breath he mustered his voice. "I was to late, Gaara. By the time I arrived on the scene his work was already done. He didn't want to kill them," he whispered as the pain rose again in his heart. "Why! Why do I have to be so stupid? Why do I have to be so slow?"

"You're not stupid or slow. You can't blame yourself, you don't know what would have happened if you would have been there a few minutes earlier."

"But what if I _had_ arrived a few minutes earlier? What if…"

"Don't go 'what if 'ing' yourself to death. It didn't happen so you will have to face the facts as they are, not as what they could've or should've been. If you continue to 'what if' yourself, you are only creating a world of pain and you don't want that, trust me," he watched his friend closely.

"I know, its just I… I can't believe… I can't believe that they're gone, they left me behind again!…they left me behind," he spoke softly as tears threatened roll down his face again.

"Naruto," Neji walked swiftly into the room. "I'm taking Hinata to the hospital."

"Why?" panic entered his voice as he sat up from the bed.

"She's in labour, relax."

A look of distress took over him as he fell back down upon the mattress. "I'm not ready for this today!"

"You don't have much of a choice," Neji said coolly, turning he walked briskly out of the room.

"You have lots of time Naruto. The baby won't be due for at least another twelve hours or so. I would get some rest if I were you," Gaara closed his eyes in thought.

"Since when did you become and expert on pregnant women?" he retorted.

"Temara has had many children, and I have unfortunately have been present for all of their births," he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh," he looked sheepishly at the roof. "I guess I should take your advice then."

He nodded as he turned to leave. A small soft voice came from the bed. "Thank you."

* * *

"The good news is you won't be delivering in the next eight hours. The bad news is you won't be delivering in the next eight hours. So just relax and try to get as much rest as you can alright?" Tsunade stifled a yawn as Hinata looked worriedly at the window. "I'm sure he'll be here in a little while, no need to worry."

"But he looked so sad…"

"Don't worry about it, he promised to be here correct?" she nodded. "Then he will be here, no matter what."

Tsunade patted her on the knee reassuringly then turned and headed out to the hallway where Neji had been seated in worried silence. "So?" his white eyes narrowed watching her closely.

"She's fine, she's just afraid of delivering this child alone."

"Would you like me to bring him here?"

"No I want you to stay here with her, I don't think she could bear it if you left her too."

* * *

Gaara groaned the persistent knocking at the front door that interrupted his meditations. What did he ever to do deserve this? Couldn't they call back when he at another time? With a sigh he heaved himself to his feet and dragged his body over to the door, opening it to none other than Tsuande herself.

"I wondered when you'd show up," he yawned allowing her in.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's in his room, you should leave him, he's having trouble coming to grips with what happened."

"I want to make sure he is alright."

"He's fine, he just needs rest. You saw him last night you should have a pretty good idea of how he's doing now," she turned towards his room. "Let him sleep. He wont have any time to sleep or collect himself when the baby is born."

Tsunade smiled sourly at him and pushed past to find Naruto, Gaara shook his head as he sat back down. "You never listen do you?" he said to her back as she disappeared down the hallway.

Quietly she opened the door as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A dark figure lay sprawled on the covers haphazard-like. The figure did not move when she sat on the bed beside him. Gently she rubbed his back causing him to tighten his eyes at her touch. After a few moments of persuasion his eyelids reluctantly parted revealing a disturbing sight. The usual sparkle that filled his eyes was gone; instead it had been replaced by the clam, sad, placidness of grief.

"What does the Lady Hokage want?" his pillow muffled his voice.

She remained silent for a moment. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You can go back to sleep now," then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest my dear."

The blonde boy nodded in reply as she got up from the bed. "Lady Hokage, do you blame me for what happened?"

She paused for a moment. "No, I do not blame you," she sighed. "It is my own folly that is to blame."

She left the room closing the door behind her leaving the boy to his own devices. Slowly she made her way back through the hall and to the front door.

"How long until I wake him?" Gaara watched the medic nin as she crossed the room.

"Seven hours."

* * *

"Relax Hinata your almost there, one more push and it'll be all over," Tsuanade wiped the sweat from her brow.

"One push, oh god, I'm gonna die. How am I suppose to relax when my lower body is being ripped apart?" she panted while biting back tears.

"I need you to relax," she said in an irritated manner.

"I can't!!" she cried.

"Yes you can! Now push damn it!"

"I can't," tears rolled down her face.

"Neji could you pass me those clamps please," Tsuande held out her hand demandingly as Neji turned yet another shade of pale green.

"What are you going to do with those?" Neji's voice betrayed his discomfort.

"You don't want to know."

"Okay," he squeaked.

"Hinata, I need you to relax."

"Where are you sticking those clamps?"

"If you won't deliver the baby then I will!"

"You are not sticking those there! I refuse!"

"THEN RELAX!"

"I told you woman I can't!" Tsuande let out a huff of frustration as tears streamed down Hinata's sweaty face.

"Yes you can, just take a deep breath," Naruto whispered in her ear as he appeared beside her. "Its alright, I'm right here."

"Naruto?" her eyes widened as he slid behind her allowing her to lean on him.

"Yes?" his chin rested lazily on the nape of her neck.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Come on now, let's get this done so we can go back home."

"Alright," she nodded as Neji decided that it was the opportune moment to leave the room.

"Feeling a bit ill?" Gaara greeted him.

"You could put it that way. What took you so long?" he crossed his arms.

"It was more difficult to wake him than I planned."

"I see," the pair snapped their heads towards the room when they heard a muffled scream and a baby's cry.

"See it's all over, take a deep breath. I got you, its alright," Naruto crooned in her ear stroking her hair gently.

"Its handsome baby boy," Tsuande cradled the squirm squalling bundle of life, wrapping it up in a blanket she gave it to Hinata.

"Isn't he adorable?" she stroked the blonde curls lovingly.

"He's… blue," she glared at him. "But he's adorable."

"Don't worry he'll turn a normal pink color in a few minutes, so what are you gonna call him?" Tsuande stripped herself of her blood soaked apron and gloves.

"I think we'll call him Kakashi," she stroked the sleeping child's cheek gently.

"Kakashi?" Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah, Kakashi."

* * *

If you have never seen a baby right (I mean like with in 2 minutes) after they're born, they are a bluish color and that is only due to the pressure that they are under when traveling through the birth canal, its perfectly natural… so long as it doesn't stay blue. I just thought I'd let you know incase your all like 'wha? Blue? Doesn't she mean pink?'

Thanks so much for your comments I have appreciated them so much. I have one more chapter to go, just so I can completely wrap things up. So if there are any loose ends please let me know. Thanks all! Luv ya!

Usagi Sora


	13. Chapter 13

The pale morning sun hid its face from the world as teardrops fell from the heavens. The fog clung to the mountains like the moss clings to the rocks. Everything was bathed in an eerie silence. The usually lone standing memorial was accompanied by one solitary figure. The cold stone gave no warmth or comfort to the fingers that traced the names of the fallen. The figure leaned gently on the stone tablet, tears silently rolled down his face. Nothing ever seemed just in the world.

"Naruto?" Tsunade voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes," he wiped his face, not turning to face the voice.

"Would you come walk with me?"

"If that is what you wish," she just smiled and motioned for him to come, disheartenedly he followed. They walked in silence as the clouds lazily danced around the early morning stars.

"I came here to ask you something."

"What is it you ask of me now?" agitation rose in his voice.

"To take my place."

Naruto stood frozen for a moment with his mouth agape. "You want me to…?"

"Yes, I'm tired and old. I need someone young to take my place," he continued to stare at her. "Will you accept my offer?"

"Of course I will! Thank you!" he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"You're welcome, now there is much for us to discuss and prepare for before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Then with whom?" Tsunade just smiled. "Oh _him, _but I thought you two didn't like each other."

"Jiraiya and I get along… well for the most part anyway. Look at the time you really should be getting home!" she quickly changed the subject. "We wouldn't want you getting sick from the rain."

"Mhmm right."

"Now I will be announcing this today so we should be able to have the ceremony performed within this next week. I'll let you know on the details kay?" she smiled as she waved him off towards his house.

"Alright, thank you," he hugged her once more before he took of at a light jog which soon turned into a full sprint. His infectious smile slowly crept back to his face as his heart lightened. The world had suddenly lost its icy grip on his heart. Naruto raced through the courtyard of his home causing Neji to raise an eyebrow and shake his head at his erratic behavior. He continued his break-neck pace until he found his wife and his son. "I'm the next Hokage! She picked me!" he pulled her close to him.

"Shhh he just fell asleep."

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly. "I just got a little excited that's all."

"Well you should be, it's an honor to be picked as the next Hokage. I'm going to go put him down, then you can tell me more," she smiled softly stroking his cheek lightly.

"Do you need help?"

Hinata laughed. "No I think I'll be alright."

Silently he bobbed behind his wife watching her closely as she lay his son down. Once her arms were free of the little bundle he pulled her close his lips gently pressed upon hers. Hinata smiled as his tongue pressed on her lips begging for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. Her slender hands found his golden locks; slowly she ran her fingers through his hair. Naruto's hand found the small of her back pulling her closer to him he deepened the kiss. She ran her hands softly over his back as his hands unadventurously slid lower until they were sitting just bellow her buttock. Smiling devilishly he swiftly he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, gently he lay her down upon the mattress. He climbed up over her and slowly lowered himself onto her, his lips found her neck as he untied her obi. His kisses became more feverant, his hand struggled to open her rob. He need to feel her skin he needed to make sure that she wasn't a ghost to and that everything that had happened wasn't a dream.

"Naruto," her breath hitched as he bit down playfully on her neck.

"Yes my love?" he spoke to the nape of her neck.

"I just had a baby."

"So?" his hand toyed with her breast.

"Not all the way tonight, I'm still sore."

"As you wish," he trailed his kisses down her neck to where his hands held her breast.

"Naruto I'm serious!" she tried to sit up but he firmly held her down.

He brought his face up to her so that his nose was touching her nose. His sky blue eyes glowed with a renewed passion for life. "I am to," he smiled, softly he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked out upon his village; a soft smile crossed his face. The spring was late this year; the cherry blossoms filled the spring air with a soft pink glow. The ceremony had been short and sweet with much celebration and laughter. Everyone had attended it, everyone except Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Shaking his head to clear the sad thoughts he tried to imagine the look on old Kakashi's face if he knew, or the jealous smile of Sasuke, or the soft smile of Sakura but it didn't seem to comfort him. A soft knock at his door brought a welcome distraction.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but Iruka sent for you," a small dark haired boy timidly stepped into the room.

Naruto turned to face him and smiled. "Lead me to him then," the boy nodded and led him wordlessly to Iruka who was waiting on the balcony of the school.

"Thank you," Iruka waved to the boy who bowed and left the two alone.

"Long time no see sempa," he leaned on the railing.

"Indeed it has been a long time, been getting yourself into trouble? Defacing any monuments lately?"

"Nah you know I gave that up years ago."

"Yeah, it was one of your favorite pastimes."

"Along with driving you crazy," he laughed.

"Yes you were quite good at that," the pair laughed as they slowly slipped into a comfortable silence. Slowly the sun began to peak through the clouds, the light conquering the dark. A pang of sadness hit him as he watched Naruto, he had grown up, the boyish behaviors of youth had left him in their stead a clam serenity had taken hold. No longer did he yell at everything that dare impede his path, his spark for life had finally lit a calm steady fire. Letting out a sigh Iruka began the conversation again. "Are you going to be okay Naruto?"

He smiled and dropped his head in thought for a moment, then raising his head to the sunlight he smiled. "Yes, I am going to be okay."

* * *

Last chappy is a short one O.o Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story its been a fun ride. Thank you for all your comments! Remember that even in the darkest of times there is hope and good things will come of it. 


End file.
